What? He is a girl!
by freak-maknae
Summary: Sehun diberi gelang oleh anak lelaki dimalam hari hingga pada pagi harinya ia berubah menjadi seseorang yang membuat para hyungnya begitu terkejut. KAIHUN w/ EXO member .
1. Chapter 1

Kai x Sehun

member EXO

.

WHAT? HE IS A GIRL?

.

* * *

"Em lalu selanjutnya anda Kai-ssi siapa salah satu anggota yang kau sukai?atau kau kagumi?"

tanya sang DJ disalah satu radio pada sang _dancing machine _EXO-K.

"A-Ah aku?" Kai terkejut dengan saat namanya disebut kerna sedari tadi ia hanya memandang kebawah.

Lebih tepatnya pada ponselnya.

Suho selaku _leader _menyikut 'anakya' dan berbisik "Simpan atau kusita dan tidak kukembalikan ponselmu Kai."

Kai tersenyum agak canggung mendengar bisikan 'ibu' nya itu dan menoleh ke penyiar radio.

"Bisa sunbae ulang?" Dan penyiar radio itu mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi.

"Ah Aku tentu mengagumi kesembilan hyungku mereka begitu mengagumkan dengan bakat dan skill mereka masing-masing." Ia menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi orang yang paling aku kagumi adik paling kecil diantara kami semua, Sehun ."

"Terkadang aku juga iri dengannya" Jongin menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengaguminya dan mengapa kau iri padanya?" tanya DJ itu lagi.

"Kalau aku menyebutkan alasan aku mengaguminya mungkin tidak akan selesai sampai acara ini berakhir" Kai menjawab dengan tawa yang ringan.

"Haha kau sebutkan saja lah yang paling kau kagumi dari sosok adik kecil kalian." ujar penyiar radio itu.

-Nan jauh disudut belakang sang adik kecil tengah memajukan bibirnya saat mendengar ia disebut sebut **adik kecil-**

"Yang pertama dari cara ia meliuk-liukkan badannya ketika menari diatas panggung begitu indah meskipun tetap aku yang paling keren saat menari."

"Kau terlalu begitu percaya diri Kkamjong" Serentak anggota EXO yang lain.

Kai hanya terkekeh mendengar kekompakan para hyung nya.

"Lalu ketika ia berbicara begitu sangat lucu terlebih saat ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat gugup"

"Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi , aku dan dia memiliki perbedaan tinggi hanya beberapa centimeter tetapi dia lebih tinggi sedikit daripada aku."

"Ah iya mungkin tinggi dan berat tubuhnya sepertinya ideal jika ia menjadi seorang gadis oh oke maafkan aku Sehun" Kai meminta maaf saat Sehun menatapnya seakan ingin mencabut nyawanya.

"Wajah yang menggemaskan saat ia merengek meminta sesuatu dari kami semua , suaranya yang berat, matanya yang hampir tertutup ketika tersenyum , bibirnya ketika melakukan aegyeo dan bibir itu yang melengkung kebawah seperti burung tweety yang bewarna kuning itu. Ah aku jadi ingin mengigitnya." ujar Jongin dengan panjang lebar.

"Ya seperti itulah kira-kira"

"Lalu hal apa yang membuatmu iri padanya?" tanya sang penyiar radio.

"Saat ia menginginkan sesuatu kepada para hyung dengan aegyeo, ia melakukannya hanya sekali dan itu selalu berhasil , tetapi ketika aku meminta sesuatu aku melakukan hal yang sama dengan dirinya pada semua para hyung mereka bukannya memenuhi permintaanku langsung meninggalkan aku dengan wajah yang menyedihkan"

Dengan serempak kesebelas anggota EXO yang lain tertawa mendengar penuturan polos Kai.

"Tak sadarkah kau dengan wajahmu itu Kai saat melakukan aegyeo." celetuk Chanyeol.

"Bukankah aku juga _magnae_?aku termuda kedua setelah Sehun." Kai menjawab karena tidak mau kalah.

"Hal apalagi yang kau iri kan' pada Sehun-ssi?"

"Hmm warna kulitnya yang begitu penggemar kami selalu meneriakan kopi-susu ketika aku memberikan _fanservice_ dengannya."

"Tapi warna kulit ku ini lah yang membuat ku sedikit lebih special dari anggota yang lain." Dan seluruh penghuni yang ada di stasiun radio tertawa mendengar penuturan Kai.

"Sepertinya kau berbakat menjadi komedi Kai-ssi"

"Haha sunbae bisa saja"

Setelah diberikan beberapa pertanyaan dari penyiar radio itu mereka mengakhiri dengan menyanyikan lagu terbaru mereka_._

.

.

Kini mereka berduabelas terlelap didalam mobil van karena aktivitas seharian yang begitu menguras tenaga. Karena jadwal promosi album baru mereka yang begitu padat.

Sebenarnya tidak semua yang ada dua orang lagi yang ada dipaling belakang yang masih belum terlelap.

Meskipun mata mereka terpejam tetapi mereka tidak tidur.

"Jongin..."

"Hmmm"

"Bisakah kau menjawab panggilanku jangan cuma mengguman aishh" Sehun melepas tautan tangan mereka dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jongin atau Kai.

"Iya ada apa baby Hunie?" Kai membuka matanya dan tersenyum saat melihat Sehun-nya tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cukup SEHUNNI ATAU SEHUNNA jangan pakai BABY aku **bukan **anak kecil Jongin ataupun bayi yang masih menggunakan popok." Sehun memajukan bibirnya kembali saat selesai bicara.

"Hey baby tak sadarkah kau? kelakuanmu saat ini sudah seperti anak yang berusia lima tahun yang kehilangan botol susunya, dan kau menyangkal bahwa kau bukan anak kecil?yang benar saja." Kai mengacak rambut Sehun.

Sehun menurunkan tangan Kai dari atas mencoba mengeluarkan bola matanya seperti Kyungsoo kearah Kai.

Bukannya takut Kai malah terkekeh melihat tingkah menarik tangan Sehun kembali untuk digenggam.

Dan menarik kepala Sehun kebahunya. "Apa kau lagi datang bulan Hun?"

"Yak Yak aku bertanya kenapa kau malah mencubit pahaku." Sehun bukan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tetapi Ia mencubit paha kekasinya itu.

Meskipun tidak berbekas mengingat warna kulit Kai yang **lebih special** tentu saja itu menyakitkan bagi dirinya.

"**Aku** ini lelaki mana mungkin datang bulan."

"Bukan kah kau seorang gadis Oh Sehun." Kini gantian rambut blonde Kai yang terkena imbasnya.

"Hey hey oke oke maafkan aku Sehun."

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit SEHUN lebih baik kau simpan tenagamu untuk jadwal besok pagi" Tegur Kris pada siadik kecil yang tengah menarik rambut Kai.

"Yak hyung Kkamjong duluan yang menggoda ku harusnya kau memarahinya juga jangan hanya aku saja" Sehun menunjuk Kai yang berpura-pura memejamkan matanya.

"Kai aku tahu kau hanya berpura pura tidur berhenti menggagunya atau kubuat kulitmu menjadi **lebih special. **Jika kalian membuat keributan lagi aku akan menendang kalian dari sini" Kata-kata Kris membuat dua magnae itu langsung diam dan berpura pura memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Sehun melirik kearah Kris, ia menghela nafas dalam saat dilihatnya sang _leader_ nya itusudah terlelap kembali.

"Ya Tuhan mengapa dia begitu mirip _angry bird_ saat marah."

Kai yang melihat Sehun menggerutu tersenyum.

"Kau tak lelah?Tidurlah" Kai menarik tangan Sehun tetapi langsung ditepis.

Sehun hanya melirik Kai sinis dan menyenderkan kepalanya didekat jendela.

"Hey maafkan aku" Kai meletakan kepalanya dileher Sehun dan menarik pinggangnya dengan erat.

Sehun menggeliat karena Kai berbicara tepat dilehernya,meskipun ia sudah tidak berbicara lagi tetapi Kai masih meniup-niup titik sensitif Sehun.

"Ok ok aku memaafkanmu" Kai tersenyum lebar saat Sehun memaafkannya.

Ia menarik kepala Sehun kembali kebahunya, "Tidurlah." Dan mengecup kening Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat bibir tebal kekasihnya menyentuh keningnya ia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai.

"Jongin mengapa kau selalu mengatakan aku mirip seorang gadis?"

"Kau tak sadar dengan wajahmu itu?"

"Aku tampan"

"Kau yakin?" Jongin mulai bebisik ditelinga Sehun. Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hey kau itu cantik." Sehun memukul kembali kepala Jongin.

"A-ahh ya ya jangan pukul aku nanti Kris hyung benar-benar akan menendangku Hun."

Sebelum menjauh dari Jongin, Sehun menarik dengan kuat rambut depan menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela mobil yang dinaikinya.

.

Sehun melirik kearah Jongin, Ia melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin.

'Dia benar-benar tidur?hfft' Batin Sehun.

Sehun melihat kedepan kearah para hyungnya yang sudah terlelap.

Hanya dirinya saja yang belum tidur. Ah ditambah dengan _manager _hyung yang sedang menyetirkan mobilnya.

"Kau tak tidur?" Sehun melirik kearah _manager _nya yang sedang menatapnya melalui kaca didepan. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah luar.

"Tidurlah besok pagi-pagi kita harus terbang ke Kazan ." _manager _Im memijat pelipisnya sebentar saat lampu menunjukan warna merah.

Sehun tak menjawab saat _sang_ _manager_ menyuruhnya tidur. Sehun hanya menatap lurus kearah anak lelaki yang sedang berdiri disamping pohon dan tersenyum kepadanya saat mobil berhenti.

Anak lelaki itu terus tersenyum kearah Sehun dan mendekati kearah jendela Sehun. Anak lelaki itu mengetuk jendelanya, Sehun agak takut saat melihat penampilan anak lelaki itu yang begitu kumuh.

Sehun akhirnya saat bibir anak itu menggerakkan kalimat tidak apa-apa. Saat Sehun membuka jendelanya anak lelaki itu menarik tangannya dan memakaikan sebuah gelang dengan bandul perak yang terukir angka 31.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat anak itu yang sudah selesai memakaikannya gelang. Anak itu menberi isyarat dengan tangannya membentuk angka 31 dan memegang rambutnya lalu tersenyum.

"Sehun tutup jendelanya angin malam tak bagus." Sehun menoleh kedepan saat mendengar _manager _nya berbicara.

Saat Sehun menoleh kearah jendela ia sudah tak melihat anak kecil yang berdiri disamping jendelanya tadi. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup kembali jendelanya.

"Mungkin aku kelelahan." gumam Sehun memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

.

.

Pagi hari di _dorm _EXO sudah tampak ramai karena mereka pagi hari sudah harus ke _airport _untuk berangkat ke Rusia.

"Kemana Sehun, Kyungsoo-ah?" Tanya Suho saat melihat salah satu anaknya belum muncul.

"A?Aku? tanyakan pada Kkamjong semalam ia tak tidur denganku hyung." Kyungsoo menjawab masih dengan memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tas.

"Mana Sehun?" Suho langsung bertanya pada Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Masih tidur mungkin hyung, nanti aku bangunkan."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" 

Terdengar jeritan suara seperti seorang gadis dari arah kamar Jongin.

"Apa kau membawa seorang gadis kesini Kim Jongin?" Tanya Kris pada Jongin yang masih memegang cangkir ditangannya.

"Bukan 'kah aku semalam pulang dengan kalian? Dan aku semalam hanya tidur berdua saja dengan Sehun." Jongin menjawab sambil menghapus jejak susu yang ada diatasnya.

"Lalu itu suara siapa?" —Lay.

"Lebih baik kita lihat saja." —Chanyeol.

Kesebelas anggota EXO pun mulai berjalan menuju kearah kamar pintu dibuka oleh Baekhyun

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

BLAM

* * *

TBC—

* * *

Saya memberanikan diri untuk buat fict berchapter:D

kalau plotnya agak aneh maklumi ya soalnya baru belajar buat yang bergenre fantasi

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

**REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kai x Sehun

member EXO

.

WHAT? HE IS A GIRL?

.

* * *

prev;

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA"

BLAM

.

Semenjak kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu belum ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut kesebelas anggota EXO.

"A-apa _dorm _kita ada penunggunya?" Chen akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan bertanya entah pada siapa.

TAK

"Bodoh, jadi selama ini kalau bukan kita penunggunya siapa lagi." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan _main vocal _EXO M setelah memberikannya sebuah jitakan manis dikepalanya.

CKLEK

Seluruh anggota yang masih terbengong langsung menoleh kearah pintu kamar Jongin yang menampilkan seorang gadis berambut _blonde _yang acak-acakan dan menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua yang kebesaran ditubuhnya.

"Hueee Jonginnnnnnieeee." Gadis yang baru keluar dari kamar itu langsung berjalan kearah Jongin dan memeluknya. Sontak semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menoleh kearah Jongin dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Jongin yang terkejut dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh seorang gadis yang ada dikamar tadi hanya membeku.

"Hhuhuhuhuhuhuh —srotttt— huhuhu." Gadis itu mengelap cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya didada Jongin yang masih belum terbalut apapun.

Jongin akhirnya tersadar saat dadanya yang sedikit basah karena cairan dari hidung gadis itu.

"Kau si-siapa?"

"Kau tak kenal denganku?HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Gadis itu semakin menambah volume tangisannya saat mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Tak sengaja Jongin mencium aroma rambut milik gadis rambutnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Se-sehun?" Jongin menarik kepala gadis itu dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah gadis itu, sang gadis menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"MWOOOOOO?" Jongin meraba wajah Sehun dari kening,mata,hidungnya,hingga turun kedagunya. Tangannya semakin turun keleher hingga saat ingin menyentuh dada Sehun ia kembali menarik tangannya, Karena melihat sesuatu yang menonjol.

"Kenapa bisa jadi begini kau Hunnie-ya?" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"YATUHANNNNN SEHUUUUNNNNNNNNN" Pekik Chen dengan suara melengkingnya.

Tak

"Suaramu membuat telingaku tuli." Chen mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan —lagi— dari Chanyeol.

"Kau hobi sekali menjitak kepalaku." ujar Chen.

Suho mendekat kearah Sehun dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya, "Sehunnie?" Sehun yang mendengar suara hyung tersayangnya memanggil namanya dengan lembut langsung berhambur memeluknya.

"HUEEEEEEEE HYUNGGG BAGAIMANA INI" Sehun menggerakan kepalanya dileher leader itu terkikik kegelian karena rambut milik Sehun yang ikut menyapu area lehernya.

"Hehehey Sehun." Sehun semakin menggerakkan kepalanya dileher Suho dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Jongin yang melihat pelukan Suho dan Sehun semakin lengket menarik pinggang Sehun dan meletakkan kepala Sehun dibahunya.

"Jangan mencari kesempatan kau hyung." Jongin menatap tajam Suho.

Tak

"A-Akh apa-apaan kau hyung." kini tatapan tajamnya beralih pada Kris. Yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah biasa saja seperti tak terjadi sesuatu.

"Kau juga jangan cari kesempatan hitam." desis Kris.

"Aishh sudahlah lebih baik kita duduk saja dulu." usul Luhan dan menarik Sehun yang sudah menegakkan kembali kepalanya.

.

"Minumlah dulu Hun." Sehun menerima secangkir air yang diberikan Minseok. "Thanks hyung." Minseok menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa Hyung?" tanya Sehun, Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang coba kau jelaskan Sehun." ujar Suho mengawali pembicaraan.

"Apa yang harus kujelaskan Hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini." Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Suho menghela nafas sebentar lalu ia beralih menatap Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Jongin dan berhenti menatap Sehun seperti itu." tanya Suho pada Jongin yang terus menatap Sehun.

"A? Aku? Aku tak melakukan apapun padanya." Jongin menjawab masih dengan menatap Sehun.

PLUK

"A-akh hyung kenapa aku dilempar." kesal Jongin karena dilempar oleh Kris dengan cangkir milik Sehun tadi.

"Kau menatap Sehun seperti om-om yang menemukan mangsanya." celetuk Chen.

"Apa kau tak melakukan sesuatu semalam Sehunna?" tanya Suho sekali lagi.

"Hmm semalam sewaktu dipersimpangan lampu merah aku dihampiri oleh seorang lelaki mungkin usianya sekitar enam belas tahun hyung." jawab Sehun.

"Lalu?" tanya Kris

"Lalu ia menggedor kaca jendela mobil."

"Dan kau membuka kacanya Sehun?" sambung Chen, Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lagi.

"Aku tak sadar anak lelaki itu menarik tanganku dan memakaikan aku gelang." tambah Sehun.

"Lalu mana gelangnya?" —Lay.

"Ada ditempat tidur, sebentar aku ambil dulu." Sehun kembali kekamar untuk mengambil gelangnya.

.

.

"Mana gelangnya?" Tanya Sehun pada diri sendiri. Sehun yakin semalam ia meletakkan gelangya disampin bantal Kai.

"Aaah dimana." Sehun terus mencari gelang itu hingga kamar tidur itu sudah tak terbentuk lagi.

"Kau mencari ini nuna?"

"YATUHAN" Sehun terlonjak kaget saat seorang lelaki tengah terduduk diatas tempat tidur dengan manisnya.

"Bu-bukan 'kah kau yang se-semalam? Kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari? Dan ahh itu gelangnya." Sehun menunjuk gelang yang ada ditangan anak lelaki itu.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya aku siapa nun?" Tanya anak lelaki itu.

"Ah ya bodoh aku lupa bertanya, hm kau siapa?" Lelaki itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Jika aku bilang aku penyihir kau percaya tidak?"

"Penyihir? Hey sekarang zaman modern mana mungkin ada hal-hal seperti itu." ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh.

PRANGGG

"Bagaimana masih tak percaya? Aku bisa membuat anjing itu langsung mati dalam sekali jentikan tanganku." ujar anak itu santai.

Sehun?

Sehun menatap anak itu dan melihat pecahan bingkai dari fans-nya secara bergantian dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." desis Sehun.

"Mau aku buktikan dengan anjing itu nun?"

"JANGAN ITU ANAKKU DAN JONGINNNN!" anak lelaki itu menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Sehun. "Ok ok aku percaya kau itu penyihir atau apapun terserah." tambah Sehun menatap anak lelaki itu sedikit agak takut.

"Kau tak ingin tahu kenapa aku mengubahmu menjadi seperti ini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau bahan percobaanku, satu bulan lagi sekolah kami akan mengadakan ujian naik tingkat jadi dalam angkatan aku, Master kami menyuruh kami untuk mengubah gender seseorang. Jika berhasil aku akan lolos test dan mengikuti ujian selanjutnya jika tidak maka aku akan mengulang tahun depan."

"Ja jadi aku hanya bahan percobaanmu saja?" anak lelaki itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Percobaanmu kan berhasil mengapa aku tak berubah? tanya Sehun lagi.

"Maaf nuna percobaan berhasil atau tidaknya harus menunggu selama tiga puluh satu hari sesuai dengan bandul gelang ini dan jika percobaan berhasil kau akan berubah menjadi lelaki lagi tapi jika tidak hmm mungkin kau akan selamanya seperti ini."

"kenapa kau memilihku sebagai bahan percobaanmu hueeee dan bagaimana jika tak berhasil hueeee bagaimana dengan EXO dan penggemarku hueee kau jahat hikssss." Sehun menangis mendengar penjelasan anak itu.

"Kemarin aku hanya iseng saja mencari seseorang dan kurasa kau orang yang cocok."

"HUEEE—sroot—HUEEEEE HIKSSSS." Sehun meraung-raung dilantai kamar sambil mangacak rambutnya.

.

.

"Apa Sehun masih normal?" Tanya Baekhyun pada anggota lain yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Lihat dia berbicara sendiri." Tao menganggukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Minseok disebelahnya "Aku jadi sedikit takut pada Sehun." celetuk Chen.

"HUEEEEE HUEEEEE HIKSSSS." Sontak Jongin yang sudah tak sabar ingin masuk sedari tadi langsung berlari kedalam kamarnya.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin masuk langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"HUEEEEE JONGINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

* * *

TBC—

* * *

Benaran malu banget chap kemaren banyak typo tapi responnya banyak banget aku jadi terharu hiks.

Kemaren itu aku langsung post aja belum kubaca ulang jadi banyak yang ngilang kata-katanya jadi tolong mafkan ya.

Thanks to;

odulthehun;bbuingbbuingaegyo;GLux99;nin nina;Mir-acleKim;oelfha100194;milky;ma yeol;xxx;sehunaaa;miszshanty05; ;RanHwa19 ;Yuuchan999 ;Guest;ockta1810 ;jungsssi ;askasufa ;Park Min JI ;SanChii-Hunnie ;chuapExo31;diyas ;utsukushii02 ;sucihenecia ;Guest;DiraLeeXiOh;Han Hyunjoo ;barbieLuKai

**REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

Kai x Sehun

EXO member

.

WHAT? HE IS A GIRL?

.

* * *

prev;

"HUEEEEE JONGINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

.

Klek

"YA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN CEPATLAH BERSIAP-SIAP KITA AKAN BERANGKAT SEKARANGGG." lengkingan suara sang _manager hyung _menggema diseluruh ruangan dorm EXO.

"HYUNG SUARAMU MEMBUAT TELINGAKU PECAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Tak

"Teriakan mu juga membuat telinga kami pecah." jitakan dari Kris membuat Chen langsung bungkam dan sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kalian belum siap-siap dan berdiri disana AHHHH YATUHAN ITU BARANG-BARANG KALIAN CEPAT MASUKKAN KEDALAM TAS MASING-MASING." Sontak semua anggota EXO yang berdiri didepan kamar Jongin langsung melesat dan membereskan bendanya masing-masing.

"Mana Sehun dan Jongin?" tanya _manager _Im pada Suho.

"Ada didalam hyung, eum hyung sebenarnya ada..." Belum sempat Suho melanjutkan ucapannya sang manager sudah pergi meninggalkannya kekamar Jongin.

"JONGINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

.

"Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Sehun masih terus menangis dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Shhh tenanglah Sehun." Jongin menetralkan detak jantungnya saat bagian dada Sehun bergesekkan dengan dadanya yang sudah terbalut pakaian.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau aku begini HUeeeeee hiks." Sehun berbicara tepat diperpotongan leher Jongin, Jongin yang sudah tak kuat akhirnya menarik wajah Sehun. "Bagaimana jika aku tak kembali hiks a-aku takut Jongin." Sehun mendongak menatap Jongin.

'Sial, jangan kau perlihatkan wajahmu ARGGGH' Jongin mengumpat didalam hati saat Sehun menatapnya. Bagi Jongin keadaan wajah Sehun sekarang terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menggoda dari yang biasanya; air mata yang masih menggenang dimatanya dan bibirnya yang semakin memerah, mungkin efek saat Sehun menggigit bibirnya karena tak ingin mengeluarkan isak tangisnya lagi.

"Hey aku yakin kau pasti kembali seperti Sehun yang dulu." Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya saat Jongin menghapus jejak air mata yang ada disekitar pipinya.

"Jika aku tak kembali?" Jongin mengecup kening Sehun saat Sehun bertanya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau percayakan saja pada penyihir itu sayang." Jongin mengecup hidung Sehun dan mendekatkan bibirnya didepan bibir yang memerah milik Sehun. Saat Jongin meniup bibirnya Sehun memejamkan matanya kembali dan meletakkan kedua tanganya dibahu Jongin .

"Kau tahu kau semakin terlihat cantik Sehunnie." Jongin menutup matanya kemudian mengulum bibir bawah dan atas Sehun secara bergantian setelah mengakhiri ucapannya. Sehun membuka mulutnya dan menarik lidah milik Jongin. Jongin semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Jongin mulai menelusup kedalam kemeja Sehun dan menggelitik pinggang ramping Sehun.

"JONGINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN." Sehun yang terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang tak sengaja menggigit lidah Jongin.

"AKH." Jongin langsung melepas tautannya dan menoleh kerah pintu.

"A E Eng hyung." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya saat melihat raut wajah managernya. Pria berumur tiga puluh tahun yang menjabat sebagai manager EXO itu menoleh kesamping dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seseorang yang ada dikamar itu.

"YATUHAN KAU MEMBAWA GADIS DAN BERCIUMAN PULA!" Manager itu meraih kerah Jongin dan membawanya berdiri.

"Hyung dia Sehun, OH SEHUN akh!" Jongin sedikit meringis saat managernya itu menghantam tubuhnya kedinding.

"Kau jangan mengada-ada!" manager Im semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Tapi aku benar hyung dia itu Sehun akh hyung." Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun dan menatapnya seakan meminta bantuan padanya.

Sehun tadinya tak ingin menolong kekasihnya tetapi saat ditatap Jongin dengan tatapan memelas, Sehun akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri managernya itu.

"Hyung lepaskan dia kau tak kasihan melihat wajahnya yang memutih." ujar Sehun. "Ini aku memang Sehun." sang manager melepas cengkramannya pada Jongin dan menoleh kebelakang tempat Sehun berdiri.

Manager Im masih menatap Sehun dari atas hingga bawah hingga berulang-ulang.

"Berhenti memandangi Sehun seperti itu hyung." ucap Jongin yang sudah jatuh kelantai saat managernya itu melepas cengkramannya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa bisa?" tanya sang manager masih dengan menatap Sehun.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan biarkan Sehun membersihkan penampilannya dulu ia seperti gadis yang baru diperkosa saja." ujar Jongin sambil berdiri.

"Bukan 'kah tadi ia memang diperkosa oleh mu Kim Jongin."

"Aishh terserah apa katamu hyung, Sehunna cepatlah mandi aku akan menunggumu disini."

TAKKK

"Cepatlah kau mandi Sehun." Manager Im menyeret Jongin keluar kamar.

"Eumm h-hyungg." Manager Im membalik badannya saat Sehun kembali memanggilnya.

"A-aku tak punya dalaman wanita." Sehun menurunkan pandangannya kedadanya, Jongin dan sang manager mengikuti arah pandang Sehun.

"Ini sungguh risih hyung." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah saat mengatakannya.

"Nanti aku akan menghubungi _coordi noona _kau mandilah saja dulu." Manager hyung kembali menyeret Jongin. Jongin hampir terjatuh karena tiba-tiba sang managernya menyeretnya.

'Ck dasar pengganggu' cibir Jongin dalam hati

.

.

Kesepuluh anggota EXO yang tengah memasukkan barang-barang milik mereka kedalam tas menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat Jongin diseret oleh sang manager.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkan dia didalam BERSAMA SEHUN!"

"Tadi kami ingin masuk tapi kau datang dan menyuruh kami untuk membereskan barang kami hyung." ujar Kris.

"Kalian tahu dia hampir melecehkan Sehun dikamar!"

"Aku tidak melecehkannya HYUNG!" Jongin memprotes ucapan managernya.

"Apa? kau bilang tidak?" Jongin menganggukan kepalanya.

TAKKKK

"KAU BILANG TIDAKKK? LALU CIUMAN TADI DAN AHH TANGANMU MULAI MERABA-RABA TUBUHNYA KAU BILANG TIDAKKKKK?" kesepuluh anggota EXO yang ada diruangan itu menutup telinganya saat san manager mulai meninggikan suaranya. Sedangkan Jongin mengelus kepalanya yang dapat hadiah jitakan manis dari managernya.

"Hyung apa kita jadi pergi? Lalu Sehun bagaimana?" tanya Suho.

"Nanti kita bicarakan aku mau menghubungi _coordi noona _dulu Suho-ah." manager Im merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel.

.

"Bisa aku minta tolong?" Tanya sang manager pada seseorang disambungan telepon.

"..."

"Tolong bawakan beberapa pakaian dalam untuk wanita kedorm anak-anakku."

"..."

"Cepatlah bawakan nanti akan kuberitahu." manager Im langsung menutup sambungan telepon.

.

Manager Im membalik badannya menghadap kesebelas anak-anaknya.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sehun." perintah sang manager pada Jongin yang sedang duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

Jongin mulai menceritakan pada kesemua anggota EXO dan sang manager tentang kejadian yang dialami Sehun.

"MWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" teriak kesepuluh anggota EXO saat Jongin mengatakan bahwa Sehun hanya menjadi bahan percobaan. Sedangkan manager Im hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Tadi juga Sehun seperti berbicara sendiri hyung saat dikamar." Ucap Suho dan diangguki oleh anggota yang lainnya.

"Aduh kepalaku ingin pecah rasanya." Manager Im memijat pelipisnya.

"Kyungsoo,Chanyeol,Chen,Xiumin,Luhan,Lay,Tao,Baekh yun,dan Kai kalian pergi duluan kebandara dengan manager Lee dan Kris kau ikut mereka untuk menjaga mereka karena pesawat akan _take off _jam sepuluh nanti." Jelas sang manager.

"Lalu Suho dan aku akan menyusul nanti karena harus ke gedung SM dulu untuk membicarakan masalah Sehun dengan pihak SM, mengerti?"

"Hyung aku kebandara dengan kalian saja ya?" pinta Jongin pada sang manager.

"TIDAK. Cepat kau bersiap-siap!" tutur sang manager. Dengan wajah yang kusut Jongin menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Jongin pada Suho yang menarik tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa saja barang milikku dulu, bukan 'kah Sehun masih mandi?" Ujar Suho.

"Aku hanya mau mengambil ponsel dan dompetku saja hyung kekamar." Jongin menarik tangannya yang berada digenggaman Suho.

Kesebelas anggota EXO yang sudah selesai _packing _langsung menuju van untuk kebandara.

.

.

"Baek.." panggil Luhan pada Baekhyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menjawab panggilan Luhan masih dengan menatap layar ponselnya.

"Sehun tadi kau lihat wajahnya tidak? Ya Tuhan ia begitu cantik, aku tak menyangka dia akan berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan jika berubah seperti itu tapi sayang sekali nasibnya terlalu buruk ia hanya menjadi bahan percobaan saja." Luhan terus berceloteh tantang Sehun. Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan Luhan kedepan dan berjalan disamping Tao.

"Dia kenapa." gumam Luhan.

.

Tao terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun yang jalan disampingnya dengan bibir yang maju kedepan.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Tao sambil melepas _headphone_nya.

"Tanyakan saja pada sibodoh itu!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Sibodoh?" tanya Tao sekali lagi karena ia sedikit tak mengerti.

"Ahh sudahlah Tao jangan membuatku semakin kesal." Tao hanya menaikkan bahunya dan memasang kembali _headphone_nya.

.

"Wajahmu kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Kris pada Jongin yang berada disebelahnya. Jongin hanya menoleh sebentar kearah Kris lalu memasang _headphone _ketelinganya, "Not your business dude" ujar Jongin dan mempercepat jalannya.

"Sial, tak sopan kau bocah." umpat Kris.

" 'Not your business dude' HAHAHA biasanya kau yang mengatakan itu tetapi sekarang adikmu yang mengatakannya padamu HAHAHA." Chanyeol tertawa terbahak disebelah Kris.

"Berlebihan kau gigi." Kris membekap leher Chanyeol dengan lengannya, "AKHH sialan kau." Kris mendesis saat Chanyeol mengigit lengannya.

.

.

KLEK

"Lama sekali kau Sehun." ucap manager Im pada Sehun yang baru keluar kamar.

"Eum maaf hyung tadi aku bingung bagaimana cara ehm memakai penutup dadanya." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ahh sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantor SM dulu untuk membicarakan masalahmu ini."

"Yang lain kemana hyung?" tanya Sehun pada Suho yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Sudah pergi kebandara dengan manager Lee." jawab Suho.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut hyung?"

"Nanti siapa yang menemanimu disini jika aku juga kebandara sekarang."

"Eum terimakasih hyung." Sehun menoleh kearah Suho dan tersenyum dengan sangat menggemaskan. Suho membuang mukanya saat Sehun tersenyum.

"Ehem Sehun kau masih memanggil kami semua dengan sebutan hyung?" tanya Suho saat ia sudah menetralkan detak jantungnya kembali.

"Kenapa jika aku memanggil kalian hyung? bukan 'kah kalian lebih tua dariku?" jawab Sehun dengan wajah yang begitu polos.

"A-ah tapi kau sekarang berpenampilan seperti ini, kau tak ingin memanggil kami semua dengan sebutan oppa?"

"Eum nanti akan kulatih lidahku untuk memanggil kalian oppa, hyung." ucap Sehun dengan senyum tipis.

'Sial, kenapa harus aku yang menemani Sehun YATUHAN JANTUNGKUUUUUUUU.' rutuk Suho dalam hati.

.

.

Kini manager Im,Suho,dan juga Sehun sudah berhadapan langsung dengan beberapa pemimpin SM entertaiment untuk membicarakan masalah Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap sang presdir pada tiga orang yang ada dihadapannya saat Sehun selesai menjelaskan masalah yang terjadi padanya.

"A-a aku tak tahu sajangnim, anak lelaki itu kemarin malam melihatku dan langsung memilihku menjadi bahan percobannya." Ucap Sehun dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas ujung dress yang ia gunakan.

"Bagaimana dengan kontraknya Hankyun-ssi." tanya salah satu pengurus entertaiment itu pada sang manager.

"Itu yang lagi saya pikirkan sajangnim, eum bagaimana jika EXO sebulan kedepannya tanpa Sehun dulu." jelas manager Im.

"Lalu apa kata penggemar mereka jika salah satu anggotanya tak ada?" Ujar presdir itu lagi.

"Sehun sedang sakit atau cedera yang parah sehingga tak memungngkinkan jika performance dengan kami sajangnim." ucap Suho yang sedari tadi diam.

"Ya itu terserah kalian, yang terpenting jangan sampai kontrak yang sudah ditandatangi batal." Ujar sang presdir lalu berdiri.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu karena saya harus menyusul anak-anak saya sajangnim." manager Im berdiri dan diikuti oleh Suho juga Sehun. Mereka bertiga membungkuk lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

"HAH akhirnya bisa juga diselesaikan, eum Hun kau akan beristirahat dulu selama sebulan ini terserah kau mau pulang kerumah atau tetap tinggal didorm tapi lebih baik kau pulang saja kerumah Hun." ujar manager Im yang sedang menyetir pada Sehun.

"Iya mungkin aku akan pulang kerumah saja hyung, h-hyung aku boleh ikut ke Kazan kan?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau bilang kau ingin pulang lalu kenapa ingin ikut ke Kazan?"

"Aku ingin ke Rusia hyung kita kan jarang-jarang kesana hyung." Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya karena ia gugup Suho yang tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Sehun langsung menoleh kearah lain.

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Apa nanti HyunKyun hyung menyusul kesini hyung?" tanya Jongin saat mereka sudah turun dari pesawat.

"Iya." jawab manager Lee singkat.

"Apa Sehun ikut juga hyung?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

"Aku tak tahu, sudah sana kau jalan aku mau mengurus _arrival card _kalian dulu. " Jongin langsung melesat pergi mengikuti anggota EXO yang sudah didepan.

Kesepuluh anggota EXO yang sudah tiba di _Kazan International Airport_ sedang menunggu diruang _boarding _menunggu manager Lee yang mengurus surat-surat kedatangan mereka.

"Hyung apa nanti Sehun juga akan kemari?" tanya Jongin pada Kris yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku tak tahu, kenapa tak kau tanya saja dia." jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar ponsel.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya tetapi tak bisa."

"Kau sudah mengatur jaringan diponselmu?" tanya Tao.

"Aku lupa." Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Bodoh." desis Kris dan Chen bersamaan.

"Kau kenapa? sedari tadi wajahmu tak mengenakkan begitu Baek." ujar Chanyeol.

"Diamlah." ucap Baekhyun ketus, Cahnyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan "Apa?" tanya Luhan saat ditatap oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan kau ganggu Baekhyun dulu, sepertinya dia sedang kedatangan tamu bulanan sedari tadi mukanya tak mengenakkan." Bisik Chen pada Chanyeol.

"AYO JALANNNN." teriak manager Lee yang sudah selesai mengurus surat-surat semua anaknya.

.

.

"Hyung mereka sudah sampai disana?" tanya Sehun saat duduk dibangku pesawat.

"Sepertinya sudah Hun, oh ya kau nanti jangan memanggil mereka hyung biasakanlah memanggil oppa."

"Apa? aku tak ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu hyung." ujar Sehun memelas pada managernya.

"Jika kau ingin tenang disana panggilah mereka oppa."

"Bagaimana bisa tenang ?"

"Mereka pasti mengira kau penggemar EXO juga dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini Sehunniiiiii." jelas sang manager. "Ahh sudahlah coba latih lidahmu untuk membiasakan memanggil mereka oppa." manager Im menyenderkan kepalanya kesandaran tempat duduk.

"O-o o opp oppa opp oppa." Sehun mencoba melatih lidahnya.

'argghh sial mengapa aku harus memanggil mereka dengan sebutan itu.' Sehun mengacak rambutnya ia memoleh kesamping kanan.

"Junmyeon opaa~" panggil Sehun dengan lembut.

DEG

Suho yang mendengar suara yang begitu lembut ditelinganya menoleh kekiri dan seketika jantung Suho ingin keluar saat itu juga.

"Junmyeon opppa~~~~" Sehun tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Hihihi bagaimana hyung cocol tidak?" Suho yang sudah sadar dari fantasinya menganggukan kepalanya lalu ia juga tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Istirahatlah perjalanan akan memakan waktu lama."

.

.

"Kita langsung kepenginapan hyung?" Tanya Suho saat mereka tiba di Kazan. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh sang manager.

"Mereka sedang berada di loby penginapan." Ujar sang manager saat mambaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Kris.

Suho,Sehun,serta manager Im sudah tiba didepan pintu penginapan. Beruntung ini sudah larut malam jadi tak terlalu ramai ya meskipun masih ada beberapa penggemar mereka yang berada diluar penginapan.

"OPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" sontak semua orang yang berada diloby penginapan itu menoleh kesumber suara.

* * *

TBC—

* * *

ini jawaban buat beberapa orang yang bertanya dan memberikan saran kemarin

1. buat yang nanya fanart Sehun coba cek cover image fict ini. dan masalah pairing lain saya masih bingung

2. Xiumin juga ikutan berubah nanti saya semakin bingung sama plot nya, jadi buat ockta-sii sorry ya:D

3. chara Sehun menye-menye cuma diawal dia jadi cewek, karena dia masih terkejut sama keadaanya jadi dia masih agak-agak menye. Nanti kalau udah terbiasa dengan keadaanya baru saya mau bikin karakter Sehun jadi ganas HAHA:D

thanks to;

;RanHwa19 ;utsukushii02 ;cehunie ;enchris.727;GLux99;Mir-acleKim ;oelfha100194 ;Keepbeef Chiken Chubu;miszshanty05;nin nina;jungsssi ;bbuingbbuingaegyo ;milky;hunnie ;Cho Ai Lyn;evilfish1503 ;DiraLeeXiOh ;Park Min JI;ockta1810;chuapExo31;odulthehun ;barbieLuKai ;xxx ;Dugundugun;

Terimakasih sudah mem**follow **dan mem**favorit **fiksi ini:-)

**REVIEW?**


	4. Chapter 4

Kai x Sehun

EXO member

.

WHAT? HE IS A GIRL?

.

* * *

prev;

"OPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" sontak semua orang yang berada diloby penginapan itu menoleh kesumber suara.

.

Kesepuluh anggota EXO mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk penginapan. Ada tiga orang yang tengah berjalan kearah mereka; manager Im, Suho, dan seorang gadis yang berada ditengah.

Baekhyun yang pertama kali tersadar dari aksi cengonya mengedarkan pandangannya kearah anggota yang lain.

'Ck dasar lihat yang mulus sedikit saja langsung ngiler.' ucapnya dalam hati.

Luhan terkejut saat Baekhyun menginjak kakinya, "Tak usah seidiot itu melihat dia." desis Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa sedari tadi begitu sensitif." ucap Luhan.

"BODOH!" Luhan semakin mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

.

"Hyung... kenapa mereka seperti bocah idiot, menakutkan hyung." ucap Sehun yang berada ditengah-tengah antara sang manager dan Suho.

"Haha ada-ada saja kau hun." tawa manager Im.

"Tapi benar hyung mereka menakutkan jika memasang wajah seperti itu." Sehun menarik lengan manager Im dan Suho.

'YATUHANNNNNNNNN AKU INGIN TERJUN SEKARANGGGG' batin Suho karena lengannya yang ditarik Sehun dan tak sengaja menyentuh sedikit dada Sehun. Suho memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu melepas tangan Sehun.

"Aku ingin kekamar kecil sebentar hyung." pamit Suho dan diangguki oleh managernya itu.

"jangan lama-lama." ujar manager Im, Suho segera berlari kearah toilet.

.

Jongin hampir mengeluarkan matanya saat meilhat Sehun menarik lengan kedua lelaki yang menghimpitnya. Jongin tersenyum saat Suho melepas tangan Sehun, ia sedikit bingung saat melihat Suho tak ikut jalan kearah dia dan anggota yang lain.

Manager Im tersenyum pada anggota EXO yang sudah tiba duluan, "Kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tanya manager Im.

" eng ya ya lumayan hyung." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan beralih menatap kearah managernya.

"SEHUNNNN KUKIRA KAU TAK IKUT KEMARIIII." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kearah Sehun. Saat ingin memeluk Sehun manager Im langsung merentangkan tangannya dan berdiri didepan Sehun.

"Kalau ingin berpelukan jangan disini, kau tak lihat diluar banyak kamera mengintaimu kau ingin terjerat skandal ha? 'Kai EXO memeluk bertemu dan memeluk seorang wanita didalam hotel' itu menjijikan Jongin." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan managernya.

"Kau berlebihan hyung."

"Aku tak berlebihan, bagaimana jika itu benar-benar terjadi? Ah sudahlah biarkan aku duduk dulu." manager Im menarik Sehun agar duduk disebelahnya. "Duduk ditempatmu kembali." ujarnya saat melihat Jongin yang ingin duduk disebelah Sehun.

.

Suho membasuh mukanya dengan air.

"HAH aku bisa gila jika Sehun harus seperti ini selama sebulan kedepan, eh tidak jadi gila dia kan akan pulang kerumahnya dan tak berada didorm selama sebulan. kekekeke." gumam Suho didepan cermin dan tersenyum sendiri.

Suho menoleh kesamping saat merasa ditatap oleh seseorang. Suho tersenyum pada seseoarang yang berada disebelahnya lalu membasuh tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan toilet itu.

'Crazy' gumam pria yang berada ditoilet saat Suho sudah keluar.

.

"Kalian sudah memesan kamar?" tanya manager Im pada Kris.

"Belum hyung." jawab Kris santai.

"Sunghwan hyung kemana?"

"pergi sebentar mencari makanan, mereka kelaparan." jawab Kris lagi dan menunjuk Chen,Chanyeol,dan Kyungsoo dengan dagunya.

"Kalian tunggu disini dulu aku akan memesan kamar." semua anggota EXO kecuali Suho mengangguk mendengar perintah sang manager.

"SEHUN!" panggil Luhan dengan keras.

"Hyung jangan memanggil namaku sekeras itu! kau tak lihat aku seperti ini." Luhan hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Ck idiot!" desis Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin kucium disini Baekhyun? Kenapa kau sensitif sekali padaku." Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan yang berada disampinya. Baekhyun memukul bahu Luhan berkali kali.

"YAYA kau kenapa." Luhan menghindar saat Baekhyun masih tetap memukul bahunya.

"Dasar rusa tak peka." gumam Tao.

"Apa? siapa yang tidak peka Tao?" tanya Suho yang sudah ikut bergabung dengan anggota yang lain.

"Ah hyung kau membuatku terkejut, tidak bukan siapa-siapa."

.

Jongin memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan Baekhyun dan Luhan.

'Ck dasar yang satu tak peka yang satunya lagi gengsi.' ucap Jongin dalam hati.

Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum. Jongin melihat kearah hyungnya yang masih melihat aksi puku-pukulan antara Baekhyun dan juga Luhan.

Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekat ketempat dimana Sehun duduk.

"E-eh?" Sehun yang merasa ada tangan seseorang menarik pinggangnya menoleh kesamping.

"Ssst." ujar Jongin dan meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir."

"Kembalilah ketempatmu Jongin, nanti kau bisa dimarahi." ujar Sehun dan menurunkan tangan Jongin yang mengelus pipinya.

"Aku merindukanmu Sehunna." Sehun tersenyum tipis saat Jongin kembali mengelus pipinya dan menarik tengkuknya.

Jongin memejamkan matanya juga saat deru nafas Sehun semakin terasa diwajahnya. Kini wajah Sehun dan Jongin hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja.

"EKHEMMMMMMMMMMMM"

.

"Yaya Baekhyun kau ini kenapa." Luhan terus menghindar saat tangan Baekhyun kembali menarik rambutnya.

"EKHEMMMMMMMMMMMM" semua anggota EXO mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang manger yang berdiri dibelakang Jongin.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Sehun? kau tak mendengar ucapanku tadi Jongin?" ujar sang manager yang tengah melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Hyung penjagaan diluar kan ketat dan tak mungkin ada yang berani mengambil gambar kami disini."

"Apa? tak ada yang berani?"

"Hyung sudahlah lebih baik kau bagi saja kamarnya lihat mereka kelelahan." Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengahampiri sang manager.

"Hhh kau juga kenapa kau mau saja dipegang dia." manager Im menurunkan tangannya yang terlipat didada, "Baiklah akan kubagi kamar kalian, em Lay,Chen,Kyungsoo,Chanyeol,Baekhyun satu kamar dengan Sunghwan hyung lalu Luhan,Tao,Kris,Suho,Kai,Xiumin sekamar denganku. Dan Sehun tidur sendiri karena _coordi noona _baru datang besok. Mengerti?" jelas manager Im.

"Hyung biar aku saja yang menemani Sehun." ucap Chanyeol, Jongin melirik Chanyeol tajam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kuterbangkan ke Korea kembali Chanyeol? ini kunci kamarnya istirahatlah kalian." ujar manager Im menyerahkan kunci kamar penginapan pada Sehun dan Chanyeol.

.

"Istirahatlah Hun jika pintumu ada slah satu hyung mu bertamu kekamarmu siram pakai air saja." Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan managernya.

"Haha tak usah berlebihan seperti itu hyung." Sehun memukul lengan manager Im yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"1067 nah itu kamarmu oke selamat beristirahat manis." ujar sang manager lalu mengacak rambut depan Sehun.

"Eumm selamat tidur oppadeul~~~" ucap Sehun dengan lembut dan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Kesebelas anggota EXO yang masih berada diluar kamar mengeluarkan ekspresi bocah idiot kembali; mulut terbuka dan mata yang hampir keluar; saat melihat Sehun berbicara dengan begitu lembut ditambah kerlingan matanya.

"MASUKLAH KEKAMAR KALIANNNNNNNNN." teriakan sang manager berhasil membuat anggota EXO tersadar dan masuk kedalam kamar tempat mereka menginap.

'AKU BENAR-BENAR HARUS KEDOKTER JANTUNGAN SETELAH INI.' Suho

'ASGDGDJ DIA LEBIH MANIS DARI NOONAKUUUU.' Chanyeol

'Kau nakal Sehun.' Kai

'AKU BENAR BENAR TAK PERCAYA ITU SEHUN YATUHANNNN SEHUNNNNN.' Luhan

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur saat ia sudah berada didalam kamar tempat ia menginap. Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Aku mandi dulu." Sehun beranjak dari atas tempat tidur dan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

"Aku mandi duluan hyung!" teriak Kai pada Luhan yang berjalan kekamar mandi.

"Tidak, aku dulu." ujar Luhan dan segera menutup pintu kamar mandi.

DUG DUG DUGGGG

"AAAA HYUNG AKU MAU BUANG AIR AKU SUDAH TAK TAHAN HYUNGGGG BUKA DULU." Kai mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan brutal.

"HYUNGGGGGG." Kai masih terus mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau tak bisa diam?Kau mau kulempar kebawah Kai?!" ujar Kris yang merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung tapi aku ingin buang air."

"Kau tahan saja dulu." Jongin membalik tubuhnya dan mendengus mendengar ucapan Kris.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya didalam tas, "Tsk, kenapa mati!" gumamnya dan mengambil _powerbank _yang ada didalam tasnya juga.

"Sial kenapa juga mati." rutuk Jongin.

"Jangan kau cabut _power bank _itu Jongin." Jongin tak mendengar ucapan Suho, dia langsung mencolokkan _phone charger _miliknya kestop kontak.

"Hyung sebentar saja ponsel ku mati." rengek Jongin pada Suho yang mencabut kembali _phone charger _Jongin.

"Lima menit."

"Iya hyung sebentar saja." Jongin kembali mencolokkan _phone charger _kestop kontak.

"Jongin cepatlah kalau ingin kekamar mandi, gantian." ujar Suho pada Jongin yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Ya hyung."

.

"Jongin sudah tidur belum ya." ucap Sehun sambil yang sudah selesai mandi. Kini Sehun tengah duduk diatas sofa.

"Hahhh kenapa begitu membosankan, Jongin juga tak membalas pesanku." Sehun menggigit jari telunjuknya ia meletakkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa.

DRTTTT

Sehun tersentak saat ponselnya bergetar, ia langsung menggeser layar ponselnya. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat nama pengirim pesan.

_from; Jongin_

_July xx/xx/xxxx_

_Hey ada apa? _

Sehun dengan segera membalas pesan dari Jongin. Sehun terkejut saat Jongin memanggilnya.

"Jonginnnnnn!" pekiknya saat mengangkat panggilan dari Jongin.

"..."

"Aku tak bisa tidur."

"..."

"Apa? tapi nanti kau bisa dimarahi hyunkyun hyung."

"..."

"Ya baiklah." Sehun menutup panggilan dari Jongin dan segera beranjak dari duduknya dan memakai _hoodie._

_._

KLEK

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat para hyungnya yang sudah terlelap.

'Ck katanya ingin mandi tapi sudah tidur duluan.' ucap Jongin dalam hati.

Saat menyalakan ponselnya ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena begitu banyak pesan yang dikirim Sehun. Jongin segera membalas pesan dari Sehun. Ponsel Jongin bergetar tanda ada pesan.

_from; Sehun_

_July xx/xx/xxxx_

_Kenapa lama sekali membalasnya?_

Jongin tak membalas pesan dari Sehun ia kembali kekamar mandi untuk menghubungi Sehun, mungkin takut menganggu hyungnya yang sudah terlelap.

"..."

"Ya Sehunni, maaf aku baru selesai mandi. Ada apa?"

"..."

"TAk bisa tidur? kau mau keluar? kencan malam denganku."

"..."

"Hyunkyun hyung dan yang lainnya sudah tidur."

".."

"Aku tunggu cantik."

Jongin menutup sambungan telepon dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Jongin meletakkan tangannya didepan wajah managernya dan mengibaskan pelan.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak." ucapnya pelan dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Jongin mengambil _hoodie _dan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya.

.

Sehun menunggu Jongin didepan pintu kamarnya.

CUPP

Sehun terkejut saat merasakan seseorang mengecup pipinya, ia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Jonginnn." Sehun memukul lengan Jongin dan memeluk lehernya dengan erat.

"Kita mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Sehun saat sudah melepas pelukannya dileher Jongin.

"Menikmati udara malam hari dinegara orang dengan kekasihku." ucap Jogin santai .

"Kau ini." Sehun sedikit memerah mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat wajah memerah Sehun mencubit pipi Sehun pelan.

"Ayo." Jongin memakai masker penutup mulut dan menarik pinggang Sehun.

.

"Kita jangan jauh-jauh dari penginapan Jongin." ujar Sehun pada Jongin yang masih tetap berjalan.

"Tenanglah, kita tak akan jauh dari penginapan." ucap Jongin dan menarik tangan Sehun.

"Ini dimana?"

"DiKremlin."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sehun

"Tadi aku sempat browsing ternyata hotel tempat kita menginap dekat dengan Kremlin." jawab Jongin dan mengajak Sehun duduk dibangku yang telah disediakan.

"Indah." gumam Sehun.

"Sebenarnya lebih indah jika dinikmati siang hari tapi karena yah you know kan Hun." Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin dan tersenyum menatap Jongin.

"Siang atau malam itu sama saja jika aku berdua denganmu." ujar Sehun dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin, ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman jemari tangannya dengan jemari tangan Jongin.

"Dapat dari mana kata-kata seperti itu hm." ujar Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh dan memukul dada Jongin, "Dari kau." Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun dan mengecup kening Sehun.

"Kau tak mengantuk? tidurlah" tanya Jongin.

"Bersamamu seperti ini semakin membuatku tak bisa tidur bodoh."

"Sehun."

"Hmm"

"Kau nyaman dengan keadaanmu seperti ini?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Tidak." jawab Sehun dan menarik kepalanya yang berada dibahu Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sendirian Jongin, aku tak bisa terlalu dekat denganmu dan anggota yang lain." ujar Sehun, "Hyunkyun hyung terlalu membatasi antara aku, kau dan anggota yang lain." Jongin menarik kepala Sehun dan meletakkan dibahunya kembali.

"Aku ingin menjadi Sehun yang dulu Jongin~"

"Hh sabarlah masih ada tigapuluh hari lagi kau pasti kembali lagi." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun yang tertutup poni dan mengusap lengannya.

_**But no matter how far**_

_**Or where you may be**_

_**I just close my eyes**_

_**And you're in my dreams**_

_**And there you will be**_

_**Until we meet~**_

Sehun menyamankan tubuhnya saat mendengar Jongin menyayi. Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, ia meletakkan tangannya dipinggang Jongin.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sehun ketika Jongin berhenti bernyanyi.

"Kukira kau tak ingin mendengar suara merdu ku."

"Lanjutkan oppa~" Jongin mengacak rambut Sehun ketika mendengar rengekan Sehun.

_**You're the **__**Queen of my heart**_

_**No matter **__**How many years it takes**_

_**I'll give it all to you  
**_

_**yes you are The**_

Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Jongin, "**the**** prince of my heart~**" ia melanjutkan lyric lagu yang belum dinyanyikan Jongin tepat didepan bibir Jongin.

_**"**__**you are the **_queen of my heart." ujar Jongin dan menarik tengkuk Sehun, ia mengulum bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun dan Jongin melepas bibir mereka, "Ayo kembali ke penginapan." ucap Jongin dan menarik tangan Sehun. Dengan wajah yang memerah Sehun mengangguk dan mengenggam jemari Jongin.

.

"Terimakasih atas jalan-jalan tengah malamnya Jonginnie~" Sehun melepas genggaman tangan Jongin.

"Masuk dan tidurlah." ujar Jongin dan melepas masker yang menutupi mulutnya.

Sebelum masuk kekamar Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi Jongin, "Selamat tidur oppa~~~~~~" Sehun mengerlingkan matanya dan segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sehun.

"JONGIN!" Jongin terkejut saat seseorang memanggil namanya, ia membalik tubuhnya "HYUNGGG" Jongin terkejut saat melihat salah satu hyungnya yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

* * *

TBC—

* * *

thanks for reading guyssssssssss:-D

**review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Kai x Sehun

EXO member

.

WHAT? HE IS A GIRL?

.

* * *

prev;

"JONGIN!" Jongin terkejut saat seseorang memanggil namanya, ia membalik tubuhnya "HYUNGGG" Jongin terkejut saat melihat salah satu hyungnya yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

.

"Sedang apa kau didepan kamar Sehun?" tanya seseorang yang memanggil Jongin.

"A? Aku sedang mau mengambil minum hyung ya mengambil minum." jawab Jongin dengan kikuk, lelaki yang dipanggil hyung itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Kau tak sedang berbohongkan?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Iya hyung."

"Kenapa kau begitu mencurigakan? lagian jika ingin minum bukankah kau tadi manager hyung memberi kita air mineral lalu mengapa kau memakai masker itu dan kau seperti..."

"Ok ok aku mengaku, tadi aku mengajak Sehun keluar sebentar karena ia tak bisa tidur."

"Kalian kemana?"

"Hanya kedepan saja."

"Kalian tak takut jika ada kamera yang mengintai kalian berdua?"

"Aku yakin tak ada hyung." ujar Jongin, "kau sendiri sedang apa? mengapa kau tak istirahat?" tanya Jongin balik dengan senyuman menyebelkan dibibir tebalnya.

"Aku dari kamar kalian."

"Untuk bertemu Luhan hyung? ah tidak untuk memberi kecupan selamat tidur kening Luhan hyung... AKHHHHHH." Jongin merintih kesakitan karena kakinya yang diinjak.

"Kau pikir aku semurahan itu?!" desis Baekhyun, "Aku hanya mengambil barangku yang ada ditas Tao."

"Ya sekalian melihat Luhan hyung kan hyung?" untuk kedua kalinya Jongin diberikan cubitan yang lumayan keras dilengannya.

"Bisakah mulutmu itu diam tuan KIM."

Jongin mengelus lengannya yang sedikit memerah karena cubitan Baekhyun, "Hyung boleh aku minta tolong?" ujar Jongin.

"Apa?"

"Ehm soal aku mengajak Sehun keluar, aku mohon jangan beri tahu sama Hyunkyun hyung ya?" Jongin memelas dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Hmm jika aku ingat."

"YA hyung aku mohon atau kuberi tahu pada Lu..."

"YAYAYAYAAAA AKU TAK AKAN MEMEBERI TAHU HYUNKYUN HYUNG KIM JONGIN." Jongin tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun memenuhi permintaannya.

"Pelankan suaramu, Ok aku tidur hyung, good night." Jongin mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Menjijikan." desis Baekhyun.

"Hyung cobalah nyatakan perasaamu siapa tahu dia juga membalas perasaanmu juga." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Jongin langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintunya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengumpat karena ulahnya.

.

"Hyung apa tak apa jika Sehun ditinggal di penginapan?" tanya Suho saat mereka sudah duduk didalam bus yang akan mengantar mereka ketempat gedung _rehearsal ._

"Aku sudah mengirimnya pesan, sudah kau tenang saja." ujar sang manager lalu duduk disebelah Suho.

Lelaki berambut blonde yang duduk dibelakang sang manager dan suho tengah menekuk wajahnya karena sang kekasih yang tak ikut rombongan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu Jong?" tanya lelaki berwajah kotak yang duduk disampingnya.

"Diamlah hyung." ujar Jongin ketus lalu memakai _headphone _nya dan memejamkan matanya.

.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lalu bangkit dari tidurnya, ia sesekali menguap dan menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Hoammm, kenapa sepi?" gumam Sehun masih dengan memejamkan mata.

Sehun membuka matanya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling kamar, 'Ah ya aku sedang berada dihotel.' batinnya.

Sehun melepas hoodie yang dipakai semalam, ia mengikat rambutnya dengan sembarang dan menuju meja nakas untuk melihat ponselnya.

"Ck, jadi aku ditinggal sendirian?! yang benar saja." gumam Sehun setelah membaca pesan singkat dari managernya.

"Eh tapi tak apa aku kan bisa jalan-jalan dengan bebas tanpa diketahui siapapun." ucap Sehun pada diri sendiri, ia tersenyum dengan lebar dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya dimeja. Sehun berjalan keamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

"Hyung..." panggil Tao pada Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hmm" Luhan menggumam saat Tao memanggilnya.

"Aku mau memberi tahu sesuatu padamu." ujar Tao.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan menatap Tao, "Apa?"

"Hmm ini soal seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Kau tahu? ada seseorang yang menunggumu." ujar Tao yang menyenderkan punggungnya ditempat duduk, "Dia begitu memperhatikanmu yah tetapi kau tak menyadarinya."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"CK Ternyata benar kata Baekhyun kau memang benar-benar bodoh dan tak peka."

"Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya dia menyukaimu bodoh, EH ADUHHHHH KECEPLOSANNN MAMA." sontak semua mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tempat duduk Tao dan Luhan saat mendengar Tao berteriak.

Luhan tersenyum sendiri saat mendengar Baekhyun menyukainya, ia menarik sudut bibirnya lalu menoleh ketempat duduk Baekhyun dan mengacak rambut Tao.

"YAaya kau ini kenapa hyung?!" Tao menepis tangan Luhan yang mengacak rambutnya, ia mengigit lengan Luhan kemudian Luhan membalas menggigit bahu Tao. Dan terjadilah gigit-gigitan antara Tao dan Luhan.

.

'SIALAN KAU TAO BERANI BERANINYA KAU MENGHIANATIKUUU HUAAAAAA' raung Baekhyun dalam hati saat melihat adegan Tao dan Luhan yang duduk didepannya.

Baekhyun meremas ponselnya, ia ingin menggigit kepala Tao saat ini juga.

'Awas kau Tao akan kubuat perkedel jika kau benar menghianatiku.' batin Baekhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

.

Sehun kini berjalan keluar dari penginapan, ia hanya menggunakan celana _jeans _dan _t-shirt _berwarna putih. Sehun tersenyum senang karena saat ia keluar dari penginapan tak ada yang mengerubunginya dan memotretnya.

Sehun membenarkan letak _beanie _hitam yang dipakainya, ia memakai kacamata hitam melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari penginapan.

Sehun berdecak kagum melihat bangunan kota Kazan disiang hari berbeda dengan tadi malam saat keluar dengan Jongin. Sesekali ia memotret dirinya yang berdiri didepan bangunan itu dengan minta bantuan orang yang lewat disekitarnya.

Sehun terus berjalan dan semakin menjauh dari penginapan, ia yang sudah merasa lelah memutuskan masuk kesebuah café untuk istirahat dan mengisi perutnya yang juga kelaparan.

"Excuse me Mrs. Can I help you?" tanya seorang pelayan yang tersenyum pada Sehun dan memberikan kepada Sehun buku daftar menu.

" hhm I want a paste _bolognese with turkey and ground _and _lemon tea._" Sehun memberikan daftar menu pada pelayan itu kembali.

"okey wait a few minutes." Sesudah mencatat pesanan Sehun pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan meja Sehun dan tersenyum.

Sehun mengetukkan jarinya diatas meja tangan kanannya menopang dagunya, ia melihat orang-orang yang melewati café dari jendela.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat merasa seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Sehun membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hay noona." Ujar seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"K-kau? Kenapa bi-bisa?"

"Hfft kau tau noona, semalam aku hampir frustasi saat datang kerumahmu dan ternyata itu rumah kosong tak berpenghuni."

"Tapi kenapa bisa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau lupa siapa aku noona?"

"Yayaya kau penyihir yang hebat."

Pembicaraan Sehun dan seorang penyihir itu terputus saat pelayan datang dan mengantar makanan yang dipesan Sehun.

"Thankyou baby." Penyihir itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sang pelayan.

"Menjijikan." Desis Sehun.

Sehun tengah melinting spaghetti pada garpu saat ingin dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya penyihir itu langsung menyambarnya dan mengunyah dengan santai.

Sehun memandang penyihir itu dengan tajam. Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"hhh hey bocah aku tak tahu namamu by the way siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun dan memakan spagetinya.

"Xalvador Charlemagne."

Sehun yang tengah mengunyah makanannya hampir tersedak mendengar nama peyihir itu, "Apa? Safador celengan?" tanyanya.

"Bukan bodoh, jika kau kesusahan panggil saja Arle."

"Sok keren." Gumam Sehun, "Hmm jika aku boleh tau kau sekolah dimana?" tanya Sehun kembali.

"_Grey School of Wizardry _di California noona."

"Lalu mengapa kau mencari bahan percobaanmu jauh dari negara sekolahmu?"

"Aku tak tahu, master kami yang menentukan dari negara mana bahan percobaan yang akan dipakai."

"Hmm lalu sudah berapa lama kau sekolah disana?"

"Baru tiga tahun."

"Lalu butuh berapa lama agar lulus?"

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali noona."

"Ya aku kan hanya ingin tahu." Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe tak apa kok noona, hmm butuh enam tahun agar bisa lulus tapi jika saat test akhir kau gagal kau akan mengulang lagi selama dua tahun." jelas Arle sang penyihir.

Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan penyihir itu, "Hey bocah aku mau membayar ini dulu." ujar Sehun dari berdiri dari kursinya.

Saat sudah berdiri didekat kasir Sehun kembali kemeja dimana ia duduk tadi.

"Hmm hey kau membawa uang tidak?" tanya Sehun pada Arle.

"Tidak."

"E-eh lalu kau kesini tadi bagaimana?"

"Teleportasi."

"Lalu aku bagaimana membayar ini semua?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Ck, kau ini noona tunggulah disini." penyihir itu bangkit berdiri karena tak tega melihat bahan Sehun yang sudah ketakutan.

Sehun mengeryit bingung karena ada yang menyodorkan minuman kesukaannya padanya, ia mendongak dan menatap penyihir itu bingung.

"Kau tak mau?" tanya Arle. Sehun langsung mengambil _bubble tea _dari tangan sang penyihir.

"Terimakasih." ujar Sehun dan berdiri, "Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan ini dan membayar makananku?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu noona dan satu lagi jika kau tak membawa uang tak usah makan, sudahlah ayo pergi."

"Tadi aku lupa lagian aku juga kelaparan bodoh, kita kemana?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah yang polos.

"Kau tak ingin ketempat anggotamu yang lain?" Sehun mengangguk antusias dan menarik penyihir itu keluar dari cafe.

.

Kesebelas anggota EXO masih melakukan _reherseal _untuk acara malam nanti. Saat lagu berhenti mereka langsung bubar untuk mengambil minum dan beristirahat.

"Hhh sepi ya tak ada Sehun." ujar Luhan yang berbaring diatas panggung dengan botol minuman yang ada ditangannya.

"Benar Lu biasanya dia sedikit merengek jika _reherseal _seperti ini." ucap Xiumin duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Suho apa kita tak diberi waktu untuk mengelilingi kota ini?" tanya Lay.

"Tadi aku sudah tanya besok kita diberi waktu seharian untuk mengelilingi Kazan lalu malamnya kita kembali ke Korea Xing-ah." Suho meletakkan botol air mineralnya dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya seperti Luhan.

"Tao sama Baekhyun mana?" tanya Lay lagi karena merasa kurang dengan anggota EXO.

"Tadi aku melihat Baekhyun menarik Tao kebelakang setelah kita selesai." ujar Chanyeol dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Suho. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol terkikik.

Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan kebelakang panggung.

.

PUK DUGG CTAK

"Hyung kau ini kenapa akh ya!" Tao dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan wajahnya karena Baekhyun yang menariknya dan menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Hii rasakannnn ini." Baekhyun terus memukul lengan Tao dengan brutal.

"HYUNG!" tangan Baekhyun tersentak kebawah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Tao yang meringis agak sakit dengan pukulan Baekhyun.

"Kau menghianatiku?! kau mau menusukku kan?!"

"he? menusuk apa?"

"Kenapa kau sama bodohnya dengan Luhan."

"Ooooh kejadian dibus?" Tao langsung tersadar saat Baekhyun menyebut nama Luhan, "HAHAHAHA Hyung kenapa kau lucu sekali? kau cemburu hanya karena aku dan Luhan hyung gigit-gigitan?" tanya Tao.

"Gigit-gigitan?" Baekhyun sedikit bingung.

"Ya kau pikir tadi Luhan menciumku? hh tak sudi aku. Makanya kau jujurlah padanya jika memang menyukainya."

"Siapa yang menyukainya? AKU TAK MENYUKAINYA BODOH?!"

"Lalu jika tak suka mengapa kau bilang padaku jika aku menusukmu? sudahlah hyung kau tak usah menyangkal padaku."

"Yaya terserah." Baekhyun berbalik meninggalkan Tao yang masih cekikan.

.

Luhan tersenyum saat mendengar percakapan dua orang yang dibelakang panggung. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan tersenyum manis saat Baekhyun melewatinya.

"Hay Baekki." Baekhyun berbalik dan terkejut saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Lu- Lu Luhan?!"

Luhan meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan kearah Tao, "Hey kau yang akan menjadi saksinya okey?" ujar Luhan santai dan langsung meraih dagu Baekhyun. Luhan melumat bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih terkejut tak membalas lumatan bibir Luhan, ia mengerjapkan matanya saat Luhan memiringkan kepalanya. Baekhyun langsung tersadar saat Luhan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, ia langsung mendorong bahu Luhan.

"Wooaaa hebat hyung." Tao masih membuka mulutnya saat bibir Baekhyun dan bibir Luhan sudah terlepas. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan dan memberikannya dua jempol.

"Hmm Tao kau yang menjadi saksi antara aku dan Baekhyun yang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih." Luhan mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dan mengecup kening Baekhyun.

"APA-APAAN?! SIAPA YANG MENJADI PASANGAN KEKASIH?! TIDAK TIDAK?!" Baekhyun langsung berteriak dan mendorong Luhan.

"Jadi kau tak mau menjadi kekasihku? Oh okey kau jadi istriku mulai dari sekarang." pipi Baekhyun sedikit memerah mendengar ucapan Luhan , ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menginjak kaki Luhan.

"DASAR GILA?!" desis Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Tao dan Luhan yang terkikik.

.

"SEHUUUUUNNNN" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Sehun langsung menurunkan _beanie _yang dipakainya.

'Hh Chanyeol hyung idiot kenapa dia berteriak memanggil namaku.'

Sehun mempercepat jalannya kearah lain karena beberapa penggemar EXO sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung saat Chanyeol memanggil namannya .

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah tanaman yang ada ditempat EXO _reherseal , _ia membuka ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada manager Im.

.

"Hunnn." Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Eeu hyung." ujarnya tersenyum dengan begitu manis, Sehun menerima uluran tangan yang diberi hyungnya itu.

'AHSGVHD SIAL KENAPA SELALU AKU YANG BERSENTUHAN DENGANNYA.' batin orang itu merana ketika Sehun mengapit lengannya.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Beneran saya banyak mengarang tentang fict ini gzzzz-_-

dari sekolah sihir; lama belajar disekolah sihir;dan nama penyihirnya

terimakasih sudah **membaca;memfavorit;memfollow.**

**very gomawo buat yang review{}**

**REVIEW?**


	6. Chapter 6

Kai x Sehun

EXO member

.

WHAT? HE IS A GIRL?

.

* * *

prev;

AHSGVHD SIAL KENAPA SELALU AKU YANG BERSENTUHAN DENGANNYA.'

.

"Hyung kenapa diam? ayo jalan." tegur Sehun pada Suho yang terdiam.

"A E Eng ya ya ayo jalan Sehunni." Suho melepaskan tangan Sehun yang mengapit lengannya dan berjalan mendahului Sehun.

"YA! Oppa tunggu aku."

DEG

'YA TUHAN JANTUNGKUUUU'

Suho menghela nafas dan menetralkan detak jantungnya, ia berbalik menghadap Sehun dan tersenyum tipis "Cepatlah Sehunni."

.

"Sehun." bisik manager Im yang berada disebelah Sehun setelah ikut bergabung dengan anggota EXO yang lainnya.

"Kenapa bisa sampai disini kau?" tanya manager Im .

"Tadi aku sedang berjalan-jalan keluar, eng dan tak kukira aku bisa sampai disini."

"Jalan?" Sehun mengangguk ketika Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Tapi jarak antara penginapan dan gedung ini cukup jauh Hun." Sehun hanya menggidikan bahunya mendengar ucapan manager Im.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu kami ada digedung ini?"

"Tadi saat Chanyeol hyung diluar dia mungkin melihatku dan dia memanggilku dengan berteriak."

"Lalu?"

"Tadinya aku ingin menyusul Chanyeol hyung tetapi saat melihat tatapan orang-orang yang berada diluar aku langsung berjalan kearah lain dan minta tolong padamu kan hyung untuk menjemput ku diluar, tetapi kau malah menyuruh Suho hyung. Kau tahu hyung aku sedikit takut melihat tatapan penggemar yang ada diluar saat menatapku berjalan dengan Suho hyung."

Sehun sedikit kesal karena saat ia berbicara pada kesepuluh hyungnya ditambah dengan managernya menatapnya dengan mulut yang terbuka cukup lebar seperti ikan mas koki.

"Ya! kalian mendengarkan ku atau tidak?!" Kesebelas lelaki yang ada dihadapan Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun menghentakkan kakinya, "Sia-sia aku berbicara panjang lebar jika tak didengar."

"Sehun kau benar-benar menjadi seorang gadis? Ya Tuhan suaramu seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda saat kau menjadi lelaki." celetuk Chanyeol dan dibalas dengan tatapan sangar oleh Sehun.

"Aku baru mendengar dia berbicara sepanjang ini." gumam Chen.

"Ya, aku juga hyung selama ini dia terlalu irit berbicara." gumaman Chen dibalas oleh Tao.

"EHM sudah-sudah, kalian susul Kai latihan kembali sana dan kau Hun duduklah didekat staff itu." kesepuluh anggota EXO langsung kembali latihan kembali mendengar instruksi dari sang manager.

.

"Jongin jika lelah istirahat sajalah dulu." ujar sang manager pada Jongin karena sedari tadi hanya dia saja yang belum istirahat.

"Sebentar hyung."

Setelah selesai dengan beberapa gerakan dance Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal.

"Jong botol airnya ada dibelakang." Jongin mengangguk mendengar ucapan Chenyeol, ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan kebelakang panggung untuk mengambil minum.

Jongin mengambil sebotol air minuman yang disediakan, ia mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ada disana. Setelah menegak air yang dibotol minuman, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan memejamkan matanya.

Jongin membuka matanya kembali saat merasakan ada sesuatu diwajahnya, betapa terkejutnya Jongin melihat seseorang yang tengah menghapus keringat yang ada diwajahnya.

"Sehun!"

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu." Sehun memajukan bibirnya saat melihat ekspresi Jongin yang berlebihan.

"Hei aku terkejut karena kau tiba-tiba ada disini, apa manager hyung menjemputmu tadi?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Hanya kebetulan lewat saja." jawab Sehun santai, "Yasudah jika kau tak percaya." Sehun menghentikan tangannya yang menghapus keringat Jongin dan membuang wajahnya kearah lain saat lelaki yang ada didepannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku percaya aku percaya Sehunnie." Jongin menarik wajah Sehun agar menatapnya kembali.

"Jangan ngambek Hun atau kau mau kucium disini hn."

"Jika kau berani."

"Kau meremehkanku?" Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya sebelum menundukan wajahnya ia melirik kearah kanan dan kiri.

CHU

"KAU GILA?!" Sehun langsung mendorong wajah Jongin yang dengan beraninya mengecup bibirnya. Jongin terkekeh dan kembali duduk.

"Jika ada yang melihat bagaimana?! bisa habis kau Jongin."

"Disini hanya kita berdua kau tak lihat." Jongin menarik kepala Sehun kedadanya.

"Kau bau keringat Jonginnie."

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Sehun memukul dada bidang Jongin ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin dan menyamankan kepalanya dileher Jongin yang masih basah karena keringat.

"Kau sudah latihan berapa lama tadi?"

"Saat tiba disini aku langsung latihan."

"Dan baru ini kau beristirahat?"

"Ya."

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

"Hn karena aku menjadi seperti ini kau harus latihan lebih keras."

"Hey tak apa bukan kah ada Lay hyung dan anggota yang lain, jadi untuk apa kau meminta maaf." Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mengecup puncak kepalanya dan mengelus lengannya.

"EHM."

Suara seseorang tengah menginterupsi kegiatan Sehun dan Jongin. Sontak Jongin dan Sehun langsung melepas pelukan mereka.

"Ck, ternyata kau Tao." Jongin menatap malas kearah seseorang yang menganggu kegiatannya dengan Sehun.

"Cepat kembali kedepan untuk latihan yang terakhir." orang itu langsung meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang masih dibelakang panggung.

"Sudah sana nanti manager Im memarahimu." sebelum Jongin berdiri ia mengecup sebentar bibir Sehun.

"Semangat oppa~" Jongin tersenyum dan mengacak poni Sehun yang keluar dari beanie yang dipakainya

.

Kesebelas anggota EXO itu akhirnya performance dihadapan penggemar mereka di Rusia. Selesai mereka tampil dengan lagu pembukaan mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka dan menjelaskan alasan sang magnae yang tak ikut tampil dikarenakan sakit.

Jauh dibelakang panggung sang magnae EXO yang mengintip penampilan anggota lainnya didepan itu tengah bersedih karena tak bisa ikut tampil dengan anggota EXO yang lain.

"Hey jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." ujar manager Im, "Sudah sana kau menunggu diruang ganti bersama staff yang lain."

.

Kini kesebelas anggota EXO tengah menuju keruang ganti setelah tampil dengan lagu 'Growl' untuk mengganti pakaian dan minum.

Chanyeol langsung menyambar botol air minuman yang ada ditangan Sehun, "Thanks cantik." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Jongin yang melihat tingkah Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan menyambar botol air yang berada diatas meja rias tak perduli botol air itu punya siapa.

Sehun yang sempat melirik kearah Jongin sedikit takut. Tadinya ia ingin memberi botol air itu pada Jongin tetapi sudah direbut duluan oleh Chanyeol.

"Hey cepat ganti pakaian kaliannnn" teriak coordi noona pada anggota EXO.

Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang berdiri didekat pintu, "Noona tolong ikatkan ini di kepalaku." pinta Chanyeol dengan membawa headband pada Sehun. Sehun sedikit terkejut saat Chanyeol menghampirinya dan meminta kepadanya untuk mengikatkan headband yang dibawa Chanyeol kekepalanya.

Sehun yang sudah selesai mengikatkan sapu tangan diatas kepala Chanyeol menghampiri lelaki yang sedang kesusahan mengikat sapu tangan dilengannya.

"Jika butuh bantuan minta tolonglah." Sehun merebut sapu tangan yang ada ditangan Jongin.

"Bukan kah masih sibuk dengan Chanyeol hyung."

"Hey kau marah hanya karena botol air tadi?" Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"CEPATLAH KALIANNNNNNN" teriak manager Im yang berada didepan pintu ruang ganti.

"Aaaa Baekki tolong ikatkan ini ditanganku."

"Kenapa kau merepotkan?! aishh." Baekhyun dengan asal-asalan mengikat sapu tangan pada pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Kau harus patuh terhadap suamimu."

"Siapa yang menjadi istrimu?! dasar idiot." desis Baekhyun setelah selesai memakaikan sapu tangan pada pergelangan tangan Luhan dan berjalan keluar menyusul anggota yang lainnya.

.

Setelah selesai tampil di Kazan Summer Universiade semua anggota EXO dan para staff berjalan ke bus untuk mengantar mereka kembali ke penginapan.

Jongin yang berjalan duluan kearah bus menghentikan jalannya dan menoleh kebelakang kearah seorang gadis yang tengah berjalan sendiri dibelakang. Ia menaikkan tudung jaket yang dipakainya dan langsung berjalan kearah gadis itu.

"Cepatlah sedikit jika berjalan." Sehun terkejut saat seseorang yang menghampirinya dan menarik tangannya.

Sampai didalam bus Jongin duduk dibelakang bersama Sehun. Sehun yang masih merasakan Jongin marah padanya mencoba untuk berbicara pada Jongin.

"Jongin." panggil Sehun pelan. Jongin tak menjawab panggilan Sehun. Sehun mengguncang lengan Jongin dengan pelan. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia menggengam jemari tangan Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Jongin.

"Aku tau kau tak tidur."

"Jongin jangan diamkan aku~" rengek Sehun.

"Jongin~"

"Oppa~"

"Hah yasudah jika kau tak mau berbicara!" kesal Sehun, ia menarik kepalanya. Belum sempat ia menarik tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Jongin, tangannya sudah digenggam dahulu oleh tangan Jongin.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Sehun mendengus kesal karena Jongin masih tetap pada posisinya menutup wajahnya dengan jaketnya namun tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

Saat sudah memejamkan matanya Sehun bisa merasakan bibir seseorang mengecup keningnya dan beban yang ada dibahunya. Sehun yakin yang mengecup keningnya tadi Jongin, ia mendengus kesal.

'Ck, sok jual mahal kau hitam.' batin Sehun, ia pun menyenderkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi bus.

.

"Sehun kau nanti tidur sendiri lagi, tak apa kan?" tanya manager Im saat mereka sudah turun dari bus dan berjalan kekamar penginapan. "Soalanya tadi semua coordi noona sudah kembali ke Korea."

"Ya hyung tak apa." jawab Sehun sambil sesekali melirik lelaki tan yang berjalan didepannya. Sehun masih sedikit kesal karena Jongin belum ada berbicara padanya sepatah kata pun dan saat turun dari bus tadi Jongin langsung meninggalkan Sehun.

"Psst Chen." bisik Luhan

"Apa?"

"Bisa kita pindah kamar?" Chen menoleh kearah Luhan dan mengernyit bingung mendengar permintaan Luhan.

"Bodoh, aku sekamar dengan mereka." Luhan menunjuk kearah Lay,Kyungsoo,Chanyeol,Baekhyun, "Dan kau sekamar dengan mereka." ia kembali menunjuk kearah Tao,Kris,Suho,Kai,Xiumin.

"Ya terserah kau asalkan aku masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Bagus." kekeh Luhan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Lay. Ia memisahkan Lay juga Baekhyun yang berjalan bersama.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Lay yang tiba-tiba berjalan ditengah antara ia dan Baekhyun. Luhan tersenyum lebar pada Lay. Baekhyun masih belum menyadari keberadaan Luhan disampingnya.

"Tak apa aku hanya ingin bersama istriku Xing."

"Istri?" tanya Lay bingung.

"Dia istriku Yixing-ah." Luhan menarik pinggang Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang menarik pinggangnya menoleh kesamping.

"Lu.." geram Baekhyun.

"Ne yeobo~"

"Baek kau dan..."

Baekhyun langsung memotong ucapan Lay, "Jangan dengarkan orang yang tak waras hyung."

Baekhyun melepas tangan Luhan yang berada pinggangnya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang ada didepan.

'Baekhyun bodohhh.' Baekhyun memukul pelan pipinya yang sedikit memerah saat mengingat Luhan memanggilnya tadi.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memukul-mukul pipinya

"Tak apa Kyung."

.

"Chen kenapa kau disini? Luhan mana?" tanya manager Im melihat Chen ikut masuk kedalam kamar bersama keempat anggota EXO yang tidur bersamanya.

"Luhan ingin tukar tempat hyung." jawab Chen singkat.

"Jong minggirlah sedikit." Tao menggeser tubuh Jongin yang tertidur diranjang tempat tidur. Jongin langsung menggeser tubuhnya, Tao yang melihat tingkah aneh Jongin sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya karena biasanya jika tidur Jongin lah yang menguasai tempat tidur tapi kali ini berbeda ia menurut saja saat diminta berbagi tempat tidur.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Tao pada Suho yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tak tahu, sedari tadi dia hanya diam saja." Tao menaikkan bahunya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jongin.

.

.

"Luhan hyung kenapa ikut masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo heran pada Luhan yang mengikuti kamar dia dan ketiga anggota EXO yang sekamar dengannya.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan istriku." jawab Luhan santai dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Kyungsoo mengeryit bingung mendengar jawaban dari Luhan.

'AAAAAA KAU KENAPA ADA DISINII'

Sontak ketiga orang yang berada diluar kamar mandi itu memandang satu sama lain .

"Apa Baekhyun ada dikamar mandi?" Chanyeol mengangguk saat Lay bertanya padanya.

"Ah sudahlah biarkan mereka berdua dikamar mandi lagian juga merekakan suami istri." ujar Lay santai dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol masih terpaku dan memandang satu sama lain mendengar ucapan dari Lay barusan.

.

KLEK

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"AAAAAA KAU KENAPA ADA DISINII" teriak Baekhyun saat Luhan mendekat kearahnya.

"Pelankan suaramu yeobo, yang lain sedang tidur."

"Sana kau keluar aku ingin mandi."

"Aku ikut."

"Apa-apaan sana kau keluar Lu?!" Bukannya keluar Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kloset.

"Kenapa diam? bukannya kau ingin mandi? Ah kau ingin ku mandikan ternyata." Luhan berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang terdiam.

Luhan semakin mendekat kearah Baekhyun, ia tersenyum dalam hati ketika Baekhyun kelihatan gugup. Tubuh Baekhyun menubruk wastafel yang ada dibelakangnya saat ia memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Baek.." panggil Luhan dan mengurung tubuh Baekhyun dengan berpegangan pada watafel. Baekhyun tak menjawab panggilan Luhan dia menahan dada Luhan yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Benar?"

"A-apa nya?" jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Kau menyukaiku." Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain saat wajah Luhan semakin mendekat.

"Jangan percaya diri kau."

"Tak usah berbohong."

"Aku tak bohong."

"Jika kau tak bohong tataplah aku."

CUP

Saat Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah Luhan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Luhan.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini satu kali jadi dengar baik-baik, Baekki aku emang sering bikin kamu kesel tapi kau tahu itu caraku agar aku bisa dekat denganmu, dan kau tahu? aku hanya melebih-lebihkan Sehun didepanmu saja dan aku hanya menguji kau cemburu atau tidak padaku, maaf kalo selama ini kamu sebel atau kesel sama aku. Hmm so would you be..."

Belum selesai Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya Baekhyun membungkam bibir Luhan, ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Luhan. Baekhyun melepas tautan bibirnya, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan begitu manis.

"Iya aku mau."

"Mau apa? emang kau tau apa yang mau kusebut?"

Baekhyun memukul dada Luhan dan memutar bola matanya, "Jangan mulai." desisnya. Luhan terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Lu..." panggil Baekhyun.

"Hmm"

"Nafasmu bau." Baekhyun langsung mendorong bahu Luhan dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

"SIKAT GIGILAH SEBELUM TIDUR LU." teriak Baekhyun yang diiringi dengan kekehan dari luar.

.

.

Pagi harinya kesebelas anggota EXO ditambah dengan manager dan beberapa staff sudah berkumpul diloby penginapan.

"Apa Sehun belum bangun hyung?" tanya Tao.

"Belum, Jongin tolong bangunkan Sehun." suruh manager Im pada Jongin, namun Jongin tak menaggapinya, "Chan sana bangunkan Sehun."

Jongin langsung berdiri ketika iris matanya melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan kearah lift. Jongin menarik lengan Chanyeol dan mengisyaratkan padanya agar duduk kembali.

"Hyung kenapa kau menyuruh Jongin? kau tak marah?" tanya Kris yang terheran.

"Sepertinya dia ada masalah dengan Sehun, jadi biar dia menyelesaikan masalahnya dulu. Kalian tak lihat wajahnya dari tadi malam tak mengenakan sekali." jelas sang manager.

.

DUK DUK

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya karena ketukan pintu yang terlalu keras, ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar hotel itu masih dengan keadaan setengah sadar, ia terkejut saat seseorang mendorongnya masuk dan menutup kembali pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu kamper itu.

"JONGIN?!" teriak Sehun setelah sadar, Jongin hanya diam saja memandangi gadis yang didepannya.

"A-apa?" Sehun begitu gugup saat Jongin memandanginya dengan intens.

"Kemeja siapa yang kau gunakan?"

"A a e em.." Sehun semakin gugup karena Jongin melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Sejak kapan kau mencuri Hun?"

Sehun menatap Jongin yang sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya, "Ini kemejamu hm tadi malam aku tak bisa tidur, aku takut membangunimu karena kau masih marah padaku dan aku sengaja membawa kemejamu kesini." ujar Sehun. "Dan aku memakai kemejamu ini, apa kau marah?"

"Jam berapa kau tidur?" bukannya menjawab Jongin balik bertanya pada Sehun.

"Aku baru tidur dua jam yang lalu." Jongin menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya, "Apa kau masih marah?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa aku marah padamu?" Sehun menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius, apa aku marah padamu."

Sehun kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin.

"Sehun..."

"Hmmm"

"Kau masih mengantuk?" Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Mau kutemani tidur?"

.

TBC

.

* * *

Apa sifat Sehun disini terlalu menye?

Aku mau buat sifat dia garang tapi gak ada moment yang pas T-T hiks.

kadang gemes banget kalo baca review cuma bilang 'lanjut thor' but noprob lah yang penting kalian meninggalkan **jejak daridapada tidak sama sekali **:-)

thanks to;

part4

MidnightPandaDragon1728 ;mrshelmet;oelfha100194 ;SehunBubbleTea1294 ;Guest;sehunaaa;

cehuniee;mellody ;Mir-acleKim ;RanHwa19;miszshanty05;xxx ;milky;GLux99 ;jungsssi;askasufa ;Cho Ai Lyn

;Dugundugun;Ichizuki Takumi ;DiraLeeXiOh;barbieLuKai ;BLUEFIRE0805 ;nin nina ;ockta1810;bbuingbbuingaegyo

byuncrackers ;Oh Dhan Mi ;Jjongie Chaca Yixing;chuapExo31;

part5

GLux99;miszshanty05 ;cho fikyu;mellody ;zeahuns ;Cho Ai Lyn;Oh Dhan Mi ;bbuingbbuingaegyo

chuapExo31;jungsssi;cehoon;milky; nin nina;BLUEFIRE0805;Keepbeef Chiken Chubu

abstrak;danactebh;ockta1810;shakyu;Dugundugun;utsu kushii02

Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu ;DiraLeeXiOh;xxx; Ichizuki Takumi ;byuncrackers ;enchris.727

**REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 7

Kai x Sehun

EXO member

**T ++ in this part**

.

WHAT? HE IS A GIRL?

.

* * *

prev;

.

"Mau kutemani tidur?"

.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya karena tak terlalu mendengar ucapan Jongin, "Apa?" tanyanya.

Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Sehun, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sehun. Jongin menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung milik Sehun.

"Kau bilang masih mengantuk kan? mau melanjutkan tidur mu hm? dan bagaimana jika aku temani tidur?" Jongin bertanya secara beruntun tepat dihadapan wajah Sehun yang jaraknya begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Sehun meremas ujung jaket yang digunakan Jongin saat deru nafas Jongin yang masih segar menyapu wajahnya. Tak sadar ia menganggukan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mengelus pipinya.

Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, ia mengulum bibir Sehun dengan begitu lembut. Tangan Jongin yang tadinya berada di kedua pipi Sehun kini berpindah, tangan kanan yang berada dipinggang Sehun dan tangan kanannya berada ditengkuk Sehun. Ia juga ikut memejamkan matanya seperti Sehun.

Sehun membuka mulutnya ketika lidah Jongin menyapu bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya. Ia semakin kuat meremas ujung jaket Jongin saat kekasihnya itu menarik lidahnya dan menggelitik ruang didalam mulutnya.

Ciuman lembut sebagai pemulaan itu berubah menjadi panas saat Sehun mulai menggoda lidah Jongin yang berada didalam ruang mulut Sehun. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin menekan tengkuk Sehun.

Sehun yang merasa pasokan oksigen didalam paru-parunya berkurang mencubit pinggang Jongin, namun dihiraukan Jongin. Dengan geram ia mengigit lidah Jongin.

"AKH" teriak Jongin kesakitan.

Wajah Sehun memerah saat Jongin melepas kuluman bibirnya, ia mengatur nafasnya dan berpegangan pada dinding agar tak terjatuh karena Jongin yang melepaskan tanganya. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis dihadapannya saat sakit dilidahnya sudah sedikit reda. Jongin sedikit merasa 'bangun' melihat Sehun yang ada didepannya.

Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya tak menyadari Jongin sudah mendekat kearahnya lagi. Sehun sedikit terkejut ketika Jongin meletakan wajahnya diperpotongan lehernya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Jongin menghisap lembut dan menggigit cukup kuat pada leher Sehun.

Sehun mengaratkan genggamannya pada kedua lengan Jongin saat tangan Jongin menelusup masuk kedalam kemejanya dan menggelitik pinggang serta punggung Sehun. Jongin menarik wajahnya karena Sehun belum mengeluarkan 'suaranya' . Jongin semakin gencar menggelitik punggung Sehun. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat tangannya tak sengaja tersentuh dengan kain lurus yanga ada dipunggung Sehun. Lalu Jongin tersenyum mengingat bahwa Sehun memakai kain yang menutupi dadanya.

"Keluarkan jika kau tak kuat sayang~" Jongin berbicara tepat berbicara ditelinga Sehun. Sehun masih tetap mempertahankan bibirnya yang digigit sedari tadi .

"Jangan digigit nanti bibirmu berdarah" Jongin mengusap bibir Sehun.

"AHHHH" Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya saat Jongin mengulum cupingnya, dan hal itu membuat Jongin semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Kenapa tak dari tadi kau keluarkan eum?" Jongin semakin menggoda Sehun dengan meniup telinga Sehun dan mengecup belakang telinga Sehun. Jongin menaikkan tangan kanannya semakin keatas kearah dada Sehun yang kini berisi itu karena 'benda' itu sedikit menggodanya sedari tadi .

_Kenyal._

Satu kata yang terngiang dibenak Jongin saat menyetuh benda itu. Jongin semakin bersorak gembira dalam hatinya karena merasakan 'benda' yang ada dalam genggamannya itu. Aksi tangan Jongin itu berhasil membuat Sehun semakin mendesah hebat.

Jongin kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun, tangannya yang menggelitik didalam kemeja Sehun kini dikeluarkannya dan membuka kancing kemeja yang digunakan Sehun.

.

"Hyung kenapa mereka lama sekali?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah jengah menunggu Jongin dan Sehun.

"Sabarlah yeobo~" Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya malas mendengar suara Luhan, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikan sesuatu pada ponselnya.

Luhan yang memang tengah memainkan ponsel terkejut saat mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun.

_from; Baek-yeobo_

_IDIOT?! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU DENGAN PANGGILAN MENGGELIKAN SEPERTI ITU!_

Luhan terkikik setelah membaca isi pesannya. Dengan cepat ia membalas pesan dari Baekhyun.

_to; Baek-yeobo_

_Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa chagi? bukan kah semalam kau ingin menjadi istriku? lalu salahkan jika aku memanggilmu yeobo :**********************_

Luhan melihat Baekhyun yangg wajahnya sedikit memerah setelah melihat ponselnya, dan ia yakin pasti Baekhyun sedang membaca pesan singkat darinya. Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya dan tak membalas pesan dari Luhan lagi, ia melirik Luhan sekilas. Baekhyun melihat kearah lain saat Luhan memberikannya kerlingan mata.

"Hyung apa waktu kita tak terbuang sia-sia hanya karena menunggu mereka berdua?" tanya Kris yang sudah bosan.

"Sabarlah, aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Jongin." kata manager Im.

"Kenapa tak kau hubungi saja hyung?"

"Tak diangkatnya."

"Ponsel Sehun juga kau hubungi hyung?"

"Ya tapi juga tak dijawab."

"Aku yakin selain Sehun yang bangun pasti punya Jongin juga bangun setelah membangunkan Sehun." celetuk Chen.

"Maksudmu hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hihihi tak apa kyung." jawab Chen dengan cengirannya.

"Ya aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu Chen." ujar Chanyeol.

"Apa perlu kita naik keatas lagi hyung?" tanya Yixing, manager hyung menggeleng "sepuluh menit mereka tak turun juga ya kita tinggal saja."

.

**_I'm a party, and party and party and party..._**  
**_And party and party and party..._**  
**_I'm a party, and party and party and party..._**  
**_And party and party and party..._**

Sudah lebih dari lima kali ringtone ponsel itu berbunyi yang berada disaku jaket milik Jongin. Namun sang pemilik ponsel itu tetap pada kegiatannya.

"Nghh.." Sehun meremas rambut Jongin, ia mencoba menarik kepala Jongin yang berada didadanya karena ponselnya yang bunyi.

"Jongghh" Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin menggigit daging dadanya.

**_I'm a party, and party and party and party..._**  
**_And party and party and party..._**  
**_I'm a party, and party and party and party..._**  
**_And party and party and party..._**

Dering ponsel itu terus berbunyi, Sehun membuka matanya dengan tenaga yang masih ada ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul kepala Jongin, namun masih dihiraukan Jongin. Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

TUKK

"Ponselmu bodohhhh euh!" Jongin masih menenggelamkan kepalanya pada belahan dada Sehun, ia merogoh sakunya dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya lebar dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya kesamping.

_Hyunkyun hyung is calling . . ._

Sehun mengatur nafasnya sebentar lalu menggeser layar ponsel Jongin.

"YAAAAA?! KENAPA BARU DIANGKAT? KENAPA KAU LAMA SEKALI?! CEPATLAH KALIAN TURUN JIKA KALIAN TAK INGIN KAMI TINGGAL?!"

Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya saat manager Im berteriak dari sambungan telepon. Jongin mengelus kepalanya yang terhantam dinding karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba menggeser tubuhnya. Jongin mengambil ponsenya yang ada pada Sehun.

"Maaf hyung tadi kami.." jawab Jongin

"KAMI APA?! OH JONGIN AKU SENGAJA MENYURUHMU AGAR KAU MENYELESAIKAN MASALAHMU DENGAN SEHUN TETAPI KAU MENYALAHKAN KESEMPATAN YANG KUBERI?! CEPAT TURUNN!"

Jongin meremas ponsel yang digenggamnya. Sehun mendekat kearah Jongin dan mengelus lengan kekasihnya. Jongin tersenyum kearah Sehun.

"Tak usah mandi kau ganti pakaian saja." Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil pakaiannya. Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya saat Sehun sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat tubuh Sehun yang berbeda.

.

Kesepuluh anggota EXO yang berada diloby itu sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat manager mereka setelah menutup sambungan telepon.

"Hyunkyun mengapa begitu mengerikan jika seperti ini." ujar Chen.

"Hii aku jadi takut." ujar Chanyeol dan meraih lengan Kyungsoo, Chen yang melihat Chanyeo memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tak usah modus kau gigi." Chen melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo saja tak marah kenapa kau yang marah kotak?!" Chanyeol gantian melepas tangan Chen yang berada ditubuh Kyungsoo.

"Bisa kah kalian diam?" Kris menatap tajam pada Chen dan Chanyeol yang tengah turun-menurunkan tangan dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kyung pindahlah dari dua makhluk itu." ujar Suho, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disebelah Tao.

"Kalian berdua diam." Chen dan juga Chanyeol langsung terdiam mendengar peringatan dari Suho.

.

Sehun sedikit bingung melihat Jongin yang tersenyum-tersenyum sendiri ditempat tidur. Ia melambaikan tanganya didepan wajah Jongin. Sehun sedikit meninduk dan menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut Jongin.

Jongin hampir saja mendorong tubuh Sehun yang ada dihadapannya. Sehun tersenyum dengan begitu manis tepat didepan wajah Jongin. Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, ia menarik kedua tangan Sehun.

"Jangan menggodaku sekarang." Jongin bangkit dan membenahi jaketnya, "Ayo turun." ia menoleh kearah Sehun dan mendekatinya.

"Tak usah diikat nanti hasil karyaku terlihat oleh publik." Sehun menurunkan kembali tangannya dan memperbaiki sedikit rambutnya. Sehun tersenyum pada Jongin dan menarik lengan Jongin.

"Sehunnie bentuk tubuh mu yang sekarang jauh lebih lebih indah dan begitu sexy~" pipi Sehun sedikit memanas mendengar bisikan Jongin yang tepat ditelinga Sehun dan mengecup rambutnya sekilas.

"Kau menginginkan aku yang seperti ini?" tanya Sehun dan melepas tangannya yang berada dilengan Jongin saat sudah keluar kamar.

"Tidak juga."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan seperti tadi?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan bentuk tubuh mu yang sekarang jauh lebih indah dan juga bentuk tubuhmu yang dulu juga indah sayang." Jongin kembali mendekati Sehun, "Aku ingin merasakan benda kenyal itu lagi Sehunna."

Sehun langsung mempercepat langkahnya saat Jongin berbisik yang membuat pipinya memanas. 'dasar mesum.' batinnya.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan selama lima puluh sembilan menit dua belas detik didalam kamar?" ucapan selamat pagi yang diterima Sehun dari managernya saat ia dan Jongin tiba di loby penginapan.

Sehun meremas ujung jaket Jongin yang dibelakang, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan berdiri dibelakang Jongin.

"Aku dan Sehun? menyelesaikan masalah kami hyung." jawab Jongin santai dan mendudukan tubuhnya didekat Baekhyun.

"Dengan waktu yang cukup sebentar Kim Jongin?" sindir manager Im.

"Yeahh waktu yang cukup sebentar untuk urusan anak muda." Jongin melirik Sehun yang masih berdiri disebelah Suho dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tau kami hampir tertidur menunggu kedatangan pangeran dan putri nya dari istananya."

"Kalau begitu maafkan putri dan juga pengeran tuan."

"Ck, beradu mulut denganmu tak akan ada habisnya." manager Im mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, "Kau tak lelah berdiri Hun setelah melayani sang pangeran?" tanya manager Im pada Sehun.

Sehun menegakkan kepalanya, " Eung ya ya hyung?" cicit Sehun dan membasahi bibir bawahnya dengan lidahnya.

"HHH sudahlah ayo kita berangkat, aku harap kalian berdua sedikit jaga jarak karena banyek kamera diluar nanti mengerti?" tunjuk manager Im pada Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun mengangguk mendengar ucapan managernya sedangkan Jongin hanya memutar matanya dan mengikuti anggota EXO lainnya yang sudah jalan

.

Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kebelakang. Suho yang duduk disebelah Jongin sedikit bingung melihat tingkah Jongin karena sedari tadi adik nya itu mengumpat ditempat duduknya.

Jongin melewati tempat duduk Sehun ia memandang sinis pada Sehun dan juga Tao yang tengah berfoto-foto. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dibelakang bangku Sehun dan Tao yang kebetulan kosong.

"Sehun ayo bergaya lagi."

"Ya hyung."

"One two cheseeeee." teriak Taohun bersamaan. Jongin yang melihat kebersamaan Tao dan juga Sehun meremas ponsel yang ada digenggamannya.

"Taooo kemarilah sebentar" panggil Lay dari bangku depan. Tao bangkit sebelum bangkit dia mengacak rambut Sehun. Jongin yang melihat tangan Tao menahan marahnya.

"Sudah selesai bersenang-senang nya ?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel pada seseorang yang duduk disampingya. Sehun tersenyum dan meletakkan ponselnya pada pahanya.

"Jongin…" Jongin tak menjawab panggilan Sehun dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi bus.

"Jongin ayo berfoto.." ajak Sehun.

"Jongin ayolah kita berfoto." Sehun membujuk Jongin dengan menggoyangkan lengan Jongin. Sehun memajukan bibirnya dan menarik kembali tangannya, ia memandang kejalanan kota yang dilalui karena Jongin tak mendengarkannya berbicara.

"Hun . . " Sehun tak menjawab panggilan dari Jongin.

"Hunn . . ." panggil Jongin sekali lagi. Dengan tak sabaran Jongin menarik dagu Sehun dan

CUP

'KLIK'

Jongin menarik bibirnya yang mengecup bibir Sehun, ia memandang layar ponselnya dan mengarahkannya pada Sehun.

"Bagus kan?" Tanya nya dan menarik pinggang Sehun mendekat padanya. Sehun mengangguk dan menolehkan wajahnya pada pipi Jongin.

'KLIK'

"Tetapi lebih bagus yang ini . ." ujar Sehun dan menampilkan layar ponselnya pada Jongin.

'KLIK'

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin mencium keningnya. "Yang ini?" Tanya Jongin kembali. Sehun meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin , "Ayo berfoto lagi oppa." Rengek Sehun pada Jongin.

.

Luhan yang tadinya memejamkan mata menoleh kesamping tempat duduknya karena merasa terganggu dengan suara blitz kamera ponsel dari dua orang disampingnya.

"Bisa kah kalian matikan suara kamera kalian? Menganggu saj!" ujar Luhan ketus, dua orang yang sedang diomelin Luhan hanya memandang Luhan sekilas dan melanjutkan berfoto-fotonya. Luhan mendengus kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping kirinya.

"Kemana Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan pada lelaki berwajah kotak disampingnya.

"Bertigaan dengan Kris dan Chanyeol dibelakang, mungkin dia sedang melayani dua tiang listrik itu." Luhan mengalihkan pandanganya kebelakang kearah dua lelaki tinggi yang tengah mengapit istrinya dibangku belakang.

Luhan berjalan kebelakang "Yeobooooooooooooo~" teriaknya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil dengan sebutan yang begitu menjijikan Lu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang terkekeh mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"Tentu saja istriku." Luhan langsung menarik Baekhyun yang duduk diantara Chanyeol dan Kris. Dua tiang listrik itu semakin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan.

.

"Bisa kah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu?!" geram Baekhyun saat sudah duduk dibangku. Luhan hanya diam saja, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya dan mengarahkan kamera pada Baekhyun.

'KLIK'

'KLIK'

'KLIK'

'KLIK'

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Baekhyun terus menutupi wajahnya saat kamera ponsel Luhan tersus mengarah padanya.

"Nah sudah, yeobo aku menyimpan fotomu untuk kusimpan dan siapa tahu jika aku kembali promo di China aku akan merindukanmu jadi untuk mengobati rasa rinduku aku melihat fotomu dari ponselku saja."

"Fotoku sudah banyak diinternet."

"Tapi ini beda ini lebih istimewa karena aku sendiri yang mengambilnya." Baekhyun memukul pipinya saat melihat wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum dengan begitu menawan.

"Lu..."

"Ya?"

"Hmm sarang..."

CUP

"Hae.." Luhan melanjutkan kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kain yang ada dijendela bus yang mereka tumpangi.

"Ta usah malu pada suamimu sendiri yeobo~" bisik Luhan tepat ditelinga Baekhyun, ia menarik kain yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun melepas kain yang menutupi wajahnya, ia hampir mengeluarkan matanya saat melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, Luhan memiringkan kepalanya Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat deru nafas masing-masing semakin terasa diwajah kedianya hinggaa

"CEPAT KALIAN TURUNNNNNNNN"

.

TBC

.

* * *

Aduh maaf mianhe kalo kurang panjang T-T

Saya bingung chap ini rate T or M gzz soalnya asemnya coret —lemon—nya cuma diawal doang-_-

Masih bingung disini pairnya siapa aja selain Kaihun sama Lubaek.

Nah soal Sehun dateng bulan itu udah saya pikirkan dan emang saya masukin kedalam cerita ini buat yang minta Sehun dateng bulan ditunggu aja part nya yaa;-D

**T. F . R**

**review manis?**


	8. Chapter 8

prev;

"CEPAT KALIAN TURUNNNNNNNN"

.

Baekhyun langsung mendorong wajah Luhan dan segera mengikuti yang lain yang turun dari bus. Luhan melirik kearah dua orang yang masih cekikikan, " Ya ya tertawalah sepuas kalian" desis Luhan pada Chen dan Tao yang masih duduk dan terkikik melihat Luhan.

'Cku, dasar tiang penganggu' geram Luhan dalam hati.

.

"Ingat kalian hanya diberi waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mengitari kota ini dan satu lagi bersikap ramahlah jika ada penggemar kalian" semua anggota EXO mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari sang manager, "Sehun kau ikut bersamaku duduk dicafé itu"

Sehun hendak protes namun sang manager sudah memotongnya duluan "Tak ada protes, ingat keadaanmu sekarang jika kau bersama mereka, mengerti" Sehun memajukan bibirnya.

"Tapi hyung aku ingin juga jalan-jalan bersama mereka~" rengek Sehun, manager Im menggeleng.

"Sudah kalian sana nikmati jalan-jalan kalian" kesebelas anggota EXO langsung berjalan .

.

"Hyung apa aku tak boleh ikut berfoto bersama mereka?" rengek Sehun sambil menarik lengan baju manager Im. Manger Im menghiraukan rengekan Sehun, ia masih tetap menatap layar ponselnya.

"Aaa hyung~"

"Hyung oppa~~"

Manager Im berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan melihat jam tangannya.

"Ayo" ajak manager Im, Sehun langsung berdiri dan tersenyum dengan lkebar.

"Waktu mereka untuk melihat-lihat kota ini sudah selesai jadi kita kembali kepenginapan" Sehun menurunkan kedua bibirnya kembali. Dan berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya mengikuti manager Im.

.

Manager Im dan Sehun menghampiri anggota EXO yang sedang berfoto didepan patung besar, "Waktu kalian sudah habis, cepatlah"

Tubuh Sehun hampir terjatuh saat Lay menarik lengannya tiba-tiba.

"Chen cepat ambilkan fotoku dan dia" ujar Lay yang merangkulkan tangannya dibahu Sehun. Chen dengan segera mengambil foto Lay dan Sehun.

"Hey aku juga ingin berfoto dengan Sehun" pekik Luhan dan menarik pinggang Sehun, Luhan melepas tangannya kembali pada pinggang Sehun ia menarik Baekhyun untuk ikut berfoto bersama.

"Chen cepatlah ambil fotoku bersama mereka" teriak Luhan pada Chen. Dan akhirnya Sehun berfoto dengan anggota EXO lainnya.

"Jongin kau tak ingin berfoto bersama Sehun juga?" tanya Suho pada Jongin yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

"HEY Jongin sekarang gantian kau yang berfoto bersama Sehun" Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sehun, sebelumnya ia sempat dibisikkan oleh sang manager untuk tidak memeluk Sehun saat berfoto.

"Jongin tersenyumlah saat berfoto" bisik Sehun pada Jongin yang sudah berdiri disampingnyela.

"Hn"

Sehun tersenyum dengan manis dan menaikkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap datar kearah kamera.

"Kau memang tak bisa diandalan jika diajak berfoto" gumam Sehun.

"Waktu kalian sudah habis, sekarang kalian naiklah kebus" perintah sang manager.

.

Saat tiba dipenginapan manager Im langsung menyuruh anak-ananknya untuk _packing _barang-barangnya, karena mereka akan segera kembali ke Korea lagi.

"Sudah tak ada yang tertinggal kan?" tanya manager Im memastikan, semua anggota EXO mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu jalan lah ke bus duluan aku akan ke meja resepsionis sebentar"

.

"Sehun kau kenapa?" tanya Suho pada Sehun yang sedari tadi memegangi perutnya.

"Kau sakit perut?" Sehun menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Suho lagi.

"Hyung aku merasa ingin buang air kecil" ujar Sehun sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Yasudah ketoilet dulu sana Sehunna"

"Aa hyung tapi tadi aku sudah ketoilet tapi tak ada yang keluar, hyung perutku sakit"

Sehun duduk dibangku bus dan memejamkan matanya menahan sakit pada perutnya.

"Ini coba kau pakai minyak angin" Suho memberikan minyak angin pada Sehun namun Sehun tak menerimanya. Suho mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Sehun, ia sedikit ragu untuk memakaikan Sehun minyak angin.

"Hyung sakit" Sehun meringis dan meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Suho.

"Aaa ee apa begitu sakit?" Sehun mengangguk dan semakin mendekat pada Suho.

Suho sudah menuangkan minyak angin pada telapak tangannya namun saat hendak menelusupkan tangannya pada t-shirt Sehun sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja hyung" Suho mendongak menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya tidak suka. Suho menarik kepala Sehun dan langsung bangkit dari kursi.

"Jangan suka mencuri kesempatan hyung" desis Jongin saat Suho melewatinya.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih, sudah baik aku ingin menolongnya" balas Suho dan berjalan kedepan .

"Jongin~" Jongin yang hendak membalas ucapan Suho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah, ia langsung duduk dan meletakkan kepala Sehun dibahunya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Perutku sakit sekali"

"Apa yang kau makan tadi?"

"Aku hanya memakan roti yang diberi Hyunkyun hyung tak ada yang lain"

Jongin mulai meletakkan minyak angin pada telapak tangannya dan menelusupkan kedalan t-shirt Sehun. Sedikit lama Jongin meletakkan telapak tangannya pada perut Sehun. Yah sekalian mencari kesempatan untuk meraba kulit Sehun.

Jongin memejamkan matanya sama seperti Sehun, hanya saja bedanya Sehun menahan sakit pada perutnya sedangkan Jongin menikmati kulit halus milik Sehun.

"Sehun?!" Jongin membuka matanya begitu terkejutnya ia saat melihat anggota EXO yang lain mengerubungi tempat duduknya dan Sehun, ia langsung menarik tangannya dari perut Sehun.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Kris dan meletakkan telapak tangannya dikening Sehun, Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kris.

"Dia tidak panas hyung?!" ujar Jongin ketus.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak tau sedari tadi ia merintih kesakitan."

"Sehun kau kenapa?" tanya manager Im yang ikut bergabung mengerubunginya.

"Hyung~ sakit huweeeee perutku huweee~" isak Sehun.

"Aku sudah meletakkan minyak angin diperutmu, apa masih sakit?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangguk, ia menarik-narik lengan baju Jongin.

"huweeeeeeeeee perutku~"

"Kau tidak menghamili Sehun kan?" tanya Tao.

"Tsk, aku belum menyentuhnya?! jika aku menyentuhnya mana mungkin Sehun langsung hamil!" jawab Jongin kembali ketus.

"Sudahlah kalian kembali ketempat duduk kalian, dan kau tolong tenangkan Sehun" ujar manager Im.

.

Kini mereka sudah tiba di airport tinggal menunggu untuk _take off. _Kesepuluh anggota EXO yang lain sedang menuggu pesawat dengan memainkan ponselnya atau berbincang-bincang. Kecuali sang dancing machine ia menunggu pesawat sambil menenangkan kekasihnya yang kesakitan pada perutnya.

Sehun sudah sedikit tenang yah walaupun ia sesekali merengek kesakitan.

"Apa masih sakit perutmu?" Sehun mengangguk, ia memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin.

"Apa penerbangannya masih lama?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tak tahu, sudahlah istirahat saja dulu jika perutmu masih sakit nanti aku akan membangunkanmu" Jongin membenarkan letak masker yang menutupi mulut serta hidungnya.

"Jongin~"

"Hn"

"Menyanyilah"

"Apa?"

"Bernyanyilah seperti waktu itu ditaman, aku ingin mendengarkan suaramu"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa kau benar-benar hamil?"

"Maksudmu?" Sehun menegakkan kepalanya.

"Kau memintaku untuk bernyanyi. itu sama seperti ibu-ibu sedang hamil yang sedang mengidam dan meminta pada suaminya, apa kau benar-benar hamil seperti yang dikatakan Tao?"

Sehun memukul kepala Jongin yang tertutup hoodie, "Bodoh bodoh bodohhhhhhhhh"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan aku bodoh?"

"Karena kau memang bodoh Kim Jongin, ah sudahlah kau tak usah berbicara aku tak ingin mendengar suaramu?!"

"Tapi ta..."

"Aku bilang diam!" ketus Sehun

Akhirnya Jongin diam menuruti Sehun.

"Ashh kenapa perutku sakit lagi" gumam Sehun yang meremas t-shirtnya, Jongin yang melihat Sehun kembali kesakitan ingin membantunya namun diurungkan niatnya karena Sehun yang tak ingin mendengar suaranya.

Nan jauh seorang lelaki yang berdiri dibelakang pot bunga yang begitu besar terkikik melihat tingkah Sehun yang sedang merasakan kesakitan.

"Kekeke maafkan aku noona, tetapi inilah resiko yang harus ditanggung saat menjadi wanita" batin lelaki itu.

.

Anggota EXO serta manger dan para staff sudah kembali ke Korea, kesepuluh anggota EXO kini sudah berada didalam van menuju dormnya. Kecuali para staff, Suho dan juga Kris yang harus ke kantor SM dahulu.

"Hyung, apa Sehun tetap tinggal didorm?" tanya Tao yang duduk disebelah manager Im yang sedang mengemudi.

"Aku ingin dia pulang saja kerumahnya mengingat keadaanya sekarang dan juga dia bisa istirahat sekalian"

"Eum tapi hyung apa tidak menambah masalah jika Sehun pulang? apa keluarganya tidak terkejut saat melihat Sehun yang eum berubah menjadi yang sekarang ini"

"Ah ya benar juga katamu, hhh mungkin dia akan tinggal didorm dulu untuk sementara nanti akan kupikirkan lagi" jelas manager Im.

.

Anggota EXO sudah tiba didorm, mereka langsung beristirahat untuk menambah tenaga karena malamnya mereka sudah harus tampil lagi disalah satu acara musik festival.

"Istirahatlah kalian dan nanti sore aku akan menjemput kalian lagi" manager Im langsung pergi meninggalkan dorm.

"Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah yang menyempitkan" gumam Baekhyun dan segera membuka pintu dorm mereka.

"Tenanglah yeobo~ nanti aku akan membeli rumah yang besar untuk tempat tinggal kita dan anak-anak kita" ujar Luhan dan merangkul bahu Luuhan.

"Aku tak ingin rumah"

"Lalu?"

"Istana yang besar dan terbuat dari emas" Luhan melongo mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Minggirlah aku ingin lewat hyung" Tao menabrak bahu Luhan yang masih berdiri didepan pintu dorm.

Jongin langsung mendudukan tubuhnya pada sofa ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat celana belakang Sehun saat melewatinya. Ia menamkan matanya lalu memiringkan kepalanya melihat celana Sehun yang sedikit ada warna berbeda.

"Kau lihat apa? sampai segitunya kepalamu" tanya Chanyeol bingung melihat Jongin.

"Hyung coba kau lihat" Chanyeol mengikuti pandangannya pada telunjuk Jongin yang mengarahkan pada bokong Sehun.

"WOW jadi kau sedari tadi melihat bokong Sehun saat dia jalan?!"

Jongin langsung menjitak kepala Chanyeol "Ais bukan bodoh! coba kau lihat dengan jelas nanti saat Sehun keluar kamar."

Ketika Sehun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung melihat bokong Sehun.

"WOOOO SEHUNNNN DIPANTATMU ADA DARAHHHHHHHHHH" teriak Chanyeol histeris. Sehun langsung menyemburkan air yang ada dimulutnya karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Chanyeol saat ia sedang minum.

Sontak semua anggota EXO yang masih berada didalam ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bokong Sehun.

Sehun memutar kepalanya kebelakang lalu menarik celananya ia memutar kepalanya lagi dan melihat kedaerah bawahnya.

"AAAA PANTATKU BERDARAAHHHHHHHH"

.

TBC

.

* * *

Maaf lama banget updatenya gais huhu

terimakasih **sudah membaca **dan **memberikan reviewnya.**

review manis?


	9. Chapter 9

prev;

"AAAA PANTATKU BERDARAAHHHHHHHH"

.

Sontak Lay, Xiumin , Baekhyun serta Luhan yang berada tak jauh dari Sehun langsung mengerubungi Sehun. Luhan yang ingin meraba pantat Sehun langsung ditepis oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku hanya ingin melihat bokong Sehun" ujar Luhan dengan polos.

"Apa tadi kau menduduki sesuatu Sehunna?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tak tahu hyung"

"Sudahlah ganti saja celanamu Sehun mungkin kau tadi menduduki sesuatu" ujar Jongin yang juga ikut mengerubungi Sehun.

"Tunggu jika memang Sehun menduduki sesuatu apa sampai kedepan? Lihat" tunjuk Xiumin kedaerah bawah Sehun.

"Hubungi manager hyung" perintah Luhan, "dan kau Sehun ganti saja dulu celanamu itu"

.

"Ada apa?" tanya manager Im setelah tiba didorm anak-anaknya.

"Eum itu hyung Sehun berdarah" ujar Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Aduh itu …"

"Berbicaralah dengan jelas Luhan"

"Itu hyung Sehun eumm berdarah"

"Maksudnya berdarah bagaimana?"

Sehun yang baru saja selesai berganti baju menghampiri anggota EXO yang lainnya dan manager Im yang tengah berkumpul.

"Hyung.." panggil Sehun pada manager Im. Ia duduk disebelah manager Im dan membisikan sesuatu pada managernya itu.

"APAAAAAAAAAA?!" sontak anggota EXO yang mendengar teriakan manager mereka terkejut.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Tao.

"YA TUHAN KAU SERIUS?! Ta- tapi bagaimana bisa? A a-staga" ujar manager Im menatap horror Sehun.

…..

Sehun yang tengah mencari celana training nya terlonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia mendengus kesal melihat orang yang menepuk bahunya.

"Ada apa?!" ujar Sehun ketus ia kembali mencari celana trainingnya didalam lemari.

"Ewhhh kau menjijikan noona"

"Maksudmu?"

Orang itu menunjuk daerah bagian bawah Sehun yang masih ada jejak berwarna merah.

"Kenapa menjijikan?" dan orang itu tertawa terbahak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ya kenapa kau tertawa?!" Sehun yang kesal memukul orang itu dengan celana training yang digenggamnya.

"Ya ya noona jangan memukulku" orang itu menyilang kedua tangannya diatas kepala.

"Kau tak ingin tahu kenapa ada jejak itu dicelanamu?" Sehun menghentikan pukulannya dan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang karena kau juga yang menyihirnya?!"

"Kekeke bukan noona cantik, eum kau tahu tidak jika seorang wanita akan mengalami yang namanya menstruasi"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Nah itulah yang sedang kau alami noona"

Satu detik. Sehun masih mengangguk

Dua detik. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya

Dan didetil berikutnya Sehun langsung membulatkan matanya dan menatap horror bocah lelaki yang sedang menahan tawanya.

"A-apa kau bilang? Aku aku a-aku…" tunjuk Sehun pada dirinya ia lalu melihat kedaerah bagian bawahnya. Ah dia baru ingat dulu juga ada teman sekolah wanitanya yang terdapat jejak berwarna merah dirok sekolahnya, dan saat Sehun bertanya itu apa wajah temannya berubah jadi merah dan tidak menjawab lalu langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

"Noona?" tanya Arle sipenyihir yang melihat Sehun hanya terbengong didepannya.

"Bukan kah jika menstruasi itu yang keluar darah?" tanya Sehun yang sudah sadar dari keterbengongannya , "Darahnya keluar dari ehm itu?"

Penyihir itu mengangguk.

"Bagaimana caranya agar darahnya berhenti?"

Dan sipenyihir itu kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos Sehun, "Apa kau dulu tak sekolah?" Sehun langsung memukul kepala lelaki penyihir itu.

"Aku sekolah dan aku lulusan terbaik?!perlu aku memperhatikan ijazah ku padamu?!"

"Ow ow santai noona"

"kenapa kau menyiksaku? Tak tahukah kau selama ini aku sudah cukup tersiksa dengan tubuh seperti ini dan lagi kau membuatku mengalami yang namanya menscret" Sehun duduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Menstruasi noona"

"Ah itu dia pokoknya –hiks- kau kau benar menyiksaku" Sehun menghapus sedikit cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Maaf noona hm tenanglah kau hanya mengalami ini kira-kira tujuh hari"

"Aku ingin kembali menjadi yang dulu tak bisakah kau kembalikan aku –hiks- aku ingin kembali"

"Noona kita sudah setengah jalan mana mungkin aku mengubahmu kembali , noona tolonglah jika aku nanti sudah lulus kau orang pertama yang akan kuucapkan terima kasih"

"Aku tak perduli cepat ubah aku" Sehun mencengkram bahu penyihir itu.

"Noona please kau akan berubah kurang lebih dua minggu lagi setelah itu kau bisa beraktivitas dengan anggotamu yang lain"

"Tapi ini benar-benar menyiksa"

"Sudahlah noona, sebaiknya kau ganti celanamu dan pakailah pembalut agar darahnya tak keluar seperti ini"

Dengan wajah yang memerah Sehun langsung meninggalkan penyihir itu kekamar mandi.

….

Kesembilan anggota EXO dan manager Im membuka mulutnya lebar saat Sehun menyudahi ceritanya.

"AHH Aku ingat dulu noonaku juga sama sepertimu Hun" ujar Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chen yang disebelahnya.

"Ya noonaku juga pernah ada darahnya dipantatnya namun hanya sedikit"

"Tapi hyung…eumm" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tak tahu cara memakai pembalut lagian didorm kita tidak ada pembalut" cicit Sehun dengan wajah yang merah ia menundukan wajahnya.

"A ah itu nanti biar manager Lee dan coordi noona yang akan kemari sekalian membawa itu" Sehun mengangguk dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan anggota EXO dan manager Im yang masih duduk.

"Kalian cepat bersiap kita akan berangkat sekarang"

"Kemana hyung?" tanya Luhan.

"Kita reherseal sekarang untuk acara nanti malam" kesembilan anggota EXO langsung bubar setelah mendengar penjelasan manager Im.

.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang tengan bergulung didalam selimut dikamarnya, "Sehunni" panggilnya.

Jongin menghela nafas ia mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Sehun yang masih membungkus tubuhnya, "Kami ingin pergi dulu mungkin malam nanti kami pulang, kau tak apa kami tinggal?" Jongin langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur karena Sehun tak kunjung menyahut.

"Aku ingin ikut"

Jongin membalik tubuhnya dan mendudukan kembali tubuhnya menghadap Sehun yang sudah duduk , "Kau menangis? Hey kenapa kau jadi berlebihan seperti ini?" ia menghapus jejak air mata Sehun.

"Berlebihan bagaimana?! Aku tak berlebihan" Jongin terkekeh melihat Sehun yang membentaknya.

"Aku sedang tidak melawak, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aku tidak tertawa" sangkal Jongin.

"Tapi itu kau tertawa" Sehun memajukan kedua bibirnya , Jongin yang gemas mengecupnya sekilas.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau disini saja tak usah ikut" Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun.

"Aku hanya sendirian didorm pasti sangat bosan menunggu kalian pulang nanti"

"Nanti akan akan meminta pada Hyunkyun hyung untuk mengambil monggu" Jongin bangkit dari tempat tidur baru dua langkah ia melangkahkan kakinya, ia membalik tubuhnya kembali menatap Sehu "Belajarlah menjadi seseorang yang anggun Sehunni kau kan sekarang seorang wanita dan satu lagi…." Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya "Belajarlah memakai pembalut agar tak bocor"

Jongin yang sudah berjalan keluar kamar terkekeh saat melihat wajah Sehun berubah menjadi merah setelah ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

Kesebelas anggota EXO kini sedang menuju kedorm mereka setelah menyelesaikan jadwal mereka.

"Hyung nanti turunkan aku didepan minimarket yang ada didekat dorm ya" ujar Jongin pada manager Im yang menyetir.

"Mau apa kau ke minimarket? Ini sudah malam Jongin"

"Aku hanya ingin membeli minuman"

"Bukan kah sebelum kita ke Rusia Kris hyung sudah berbelanja, bukan kah begitu hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang ikut bebicara dan dibalas gumaman oleh Kris.

"Ya sudahlah asalkan jangan terlalu lama kau diminimarket nanti, ah ya Jongin nanti kau tidur dengan Suho dan Tao"

"Bukan kah aku sekamar dengan Sehun hyung?"

"Aku akan mengijinkan kau sekamar dengan Sehun jika Sehun sudah kembali seperti yang dulu"

"Kami boleh sekamar dengan Sehun dong hyung? Kau kan hanya melarang kkamjong saja" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Itu peraturan untuk kalian semua"

.

Sesampai didorm anggota EXO sudah disambut dengan suasana yang gelap.

"Apa Sehun didorm? Mengapa ia tak menyalakan lampunya" ujar Chen lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai.

Suho yang khawatir pada adik paling kecilnya langsung melangkahkan kainya menuju kamar Sehun yang tertutup, "Sehunnnn" panggilnya dari luar.

Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin sudah tidur hyung" Suho mengangkat bahunya lalu berbalik dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Hiks HUWEEEE HYUNG~~"

Suho membalik tubuhnya kembali menghadap pintu kamar Sehun dengan segera ia memutar knop pintunya, anggota EXO lainnya langsung mengikuti Suho yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar Sehun.

"Sehun kau kenapa?" tanya Suho yang berdiri disamping tempat tidur Sehun.

"Perutku nyeri hyung –hiks " isak Sehun sambil memegangi perutnya. Suho meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sehun. Sedikit hangat.

"Apa kau sakit?" Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Suho ia hanya meringis dan menggigit bantal yang ada diatas wajahnya.

"Kalian istirahatlah biar aku yang mengurusnya" perintah Suho pada anggotanya yang lain.

"Tak usah biar aku saja"

Sontak semua anggota EXO mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Sehun.

"Istirahatlah hyung biar aku yang mengurus Sehun" ujar Jongin setelah mendudukan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, "Tenanglah aku tak akan berbuat sesuatu padanya" Kesepuluh anggota EXO lainnya langsung meninggalkan Sehun serta Jongin didalam kamar.

Jongin melepas jaket yang ia gunakan dan meletakkan disebelahnya, "Sehun aku tadi menghubungi noonaku" ia mencoba menarik bantal yang masih berada diatas wajah Sehun.

"perutmu terasa nyeri kan? ini minum dulu air hangat tadi aku banyak bertanya pada noonaku tentang yang sedang kau alami namun noonaku hanya memberi jawaban 'berilah air hangat agar tidak nyeri pada perutnya' " Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya dan meminum segelas air yang diberi Jongin.

Jongin merapikan rambut Sehun yang berantakan saat Sehun selesai minum, "Jongin ambilkan itu" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun yang mengarah pada kantong plastic.

"Jahe?" tanya Jongin setelah melihat isi dari kantong plastic itu.

"Tadi Seunghwan hyung kesini dengan coordi noona lalu ia menyuruhku untuk membuat jahe itu menjadi minuman jika perutku nyeri"

"Mengapa tak kau kerjakan perintahnya, bukan kah perutmu nyeri?"

"Aku tak tahu caranya dan lagian perutku seperti diremas Jongin"

"Yasudah, mau aku buatkan?"

"Kau bisa?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa gunanya ponsel jika tak bisa untuk browsing Sehunni" Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Jongin, "Ayo ke dapur"

"Jonginni~" panggil Sehun pada Jongin dengan manja, Jongin yang baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya berbalik kearah Sehun, "Gendong~" Jongin langsung meninggalkan Sehun dikamar dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

.

"Ini.." Jongin meletakkan secangkir minuman dihadapan Sehun yang sedang duduk dimeja makan.

"Woaa kau benar-benar berhasil mengolahnya Jongin?"

"Pelankan suaramu yang lain sedang beristirahat" Sehun menutup mulutnya saat Jongin mengingatinya.

"Hihihi aku tak menyangka ternyata kau bisa"

"Cepatlah minum nanti dingin"

"Ini masih panas kau tak lihat masih ada uapnya, kau mau lidahku melepuh karena minuman ini" ujar Sehun dengan kesal. Jongin meraih cangkir yang dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat Jongin meniup minuman itu , "Minumlah" Sehun langsung meneguk minuman yang diberi Jongin.

"Ini masih panas" Sehun menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, "Sudah tak usah kau tiup lagi aku tak mau meminumnya" ia menarik cangkir yang digenggam Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak suka rasanya lagian minuman itu sudah terkontaminasi dengan air liurmu pasti" Jongin terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut depan Sehun.

"Sudah sana tidur lagi"

"Aku tak mengantuk, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Jongin memakai kembali jaket yang ia gunakan tadi.

"Mau kegedung SM" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Untuk latihan dengan Hyo noona dan Lay hyung lusa kami tampil" Sehun memajukan bibirnya mendengar pejelasan Jongin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin yang sudah duduk kembali dihadapan Sehun.

"Aku juga ingin menari dengan Hyo noona" Jongin terkekeh mendengar permintaan Sehun.

"Sudah sana masuk kekamar" Jongin bangkit dari kursi lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan meja makan dan mengambil sepeda lipat milik Kris yang berada tak jauh dari meja makan.

.

"JONGINNNNNNNNNNN" Jongin yang sedang mengayuh sepeda lipatnya menghentikan sejenak kayuhannya ia menoleh kebelakang betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sehun yang tergopoh-gopoh mendayung sepeda juga.

"Kena –hosh – pa kau cepat sekali –hosh- mengayuh sepedanya" Sehun mengatur nafasnya setelah menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya. Bukannya menjawab Jongin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sehun?"

"Lalu siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?!"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku hanya –engg"

"Hanya apa?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya "Aku hanya ingin ikut saja denganmu"

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar jawaban Sehun, ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

"Cepatlah jalan" Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Jongin langsung mengayuh sepedanya dan mensejajarkan jalannya dengan Jongin.

"Jongin.." panggil Sehun pelan.

"Kau nanti masuk lewat pintu belakang jika dari depan kau bisa dilarang petugas keamanan" ucap Jongin datar.

"Kau marah aku mengikutimu?" Sehun kembali mensejajarkan jalan sepedanya dengan Jongin.

"Jongin ayolah bicara, kau marah?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi, "Yasudah kalau kau marah aku kembali lagi saja kedorm" ujar Sehun yang kesal karena Jongin mengacuhkannya.

Jongin menghela nafas lalu berbalik arah jalan, ia menghentikan sepedanya tepat didepan Sehun.

"Aku mau lewat minggir kau hitam" ujar Sehun yang kesal karena Jongin berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Putar arah jalanmu"

"Aku tak mau"

"Kalau kau ingin kembali kedorm kita sudah jauh jadi sebaiknya putar arah jalanmu ini sudah larut malam" ucap Jongin.

"Aku tak mau dan aku pasti selamat sampai didorm" Sehun dengan segera mengayuh sepedanya. Jongin yang melihat Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan segera megejar Sehun.

BRUKKK

"AWWWWWWKKH"

.

Tbc

.

* * *

setelah aku baca ulang ternyata part ini semrawutan-_-

ngetik part ini mood saya labil naik turun

thanks to ma lovely reader lavyasaranghae gais

**review ya**


End file.
